Only Her
by sun-shine99
Summary: "ELLIE! RUN!" cried the man I loved in a pained voice. But it was too late. The monster's teeth sunk into my skin and I shrieked in pain. I felt his venom pump through me. Like fire ripping through my veins. Poison. Pain. Death.
1. Found

**Hey world! This is my second fan fic so it's going to be...ehh...**

**Hope you like it anyways! :D**

**OH! And before I forget! This is after BD people! Jake did NOT imprint on Nessie.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything you recongnise :)**

* * *

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me. You found me._

_Lying on the floor_

_Surrounded. Surrounded._

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late._

_You found me. You found me._

_The Fray- You Found Me_

**********

* * *

**

_**Epilogue**_

_"ELLIE! RUN!" cried the man I loved in a pained voice. I turned around and bolted. Tears ran down my face. This was not happening. He shouldn't have found me._

_My foot suddenly hooked under the rood of a tree and gravity took over. No! Get up! Keep running! I screamed in my mind._

_But it was too late._

_The monsters teeth sunk into my skin and I shrieked in pain. I felt his venom pump through me. Like fire ripping through my veins. Poison. Death. Pain._

_"NO!" yelled another voice, followed by the sound of shredding clothes and a pain filled howl_

_"See Ell, I told you you'd be mine," darkly chuckled the monster, "Mine. All mine."_

"Get back here, Elanora, Right now!" Lisa yelled at me. I groaned. What the hell did she want now?

I trudged back into the kitchen of our new house. "What is it?" I asked.

She smiled at me sweetly, "Jack made some friends at work and was invited to a bon fire for tomorrow night at 5 to 11pm. We're all going weather you like it or not."

I glared at her and stormed off to my room. I got changed into my black skinny geans and my dark purple hoodie. I slipped on some sneakers, tied my brown golden streaked hair in a messy bun and grabbed my phone and mp3.

"Well, if I'm going to stay here in this hell hole for the rest of my life and have no say in it at all, I'm going to look around for something to do," I yelled out as I slammed the front door closed.

"That's the spirit, kiddo!" said Jack as he climbed into his truck, "Look around! Enjoy yourself! Have fun!"

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk away.

"Be back by 10pm and no later than that!" he called out as he started the engine and zoomed away.

They weren't my real parents. My mum and dad died long ago when I was 8. They were killed by a monster. I will never forget that day. I never told anyone about what happened that night. And if they asked I'd reply that I didn't remember or that I was sleeping through it all.

I was put up for adoption and two years later was adopted by a lovely couple; Lisa and Jack Eastwind. We stayed in Australia for a few years until Jack got restationed for his job so we had to move to America and now here we are!

Yay for happy endings!

Not exactly…the monster that killed my really family is now coming for me He said I was his and no one else. As I grew my really close friends began to disappear and then they were found dead. On the same day that their deaths were announced I get a letter saying "You're mine." That's why I'm not so close with my adoptive parents. I fear that they are next.

Yay for possessive, stalker that kill people that get to close to you!

My life is so lovely!

I continue walking for god knows how long until I came across a beach. I smiled to myself, walked towards the sand and dropped onto my back with a thud and close my eye listening to the waves of the ocean.

Maybe moving to this crummy old town was a new start. It was in America. Far away fro where I last saw the monster. Maybe I could become closer to my "parents". Maybe close enough to tell them my secret.

No, no, no. They would think I was crazy, mental, and stupid. No one would believe me. I sighed and opened my eyes to see the back of a large, tan, mucely figure…with no shirt on.

Right…

"Um…excuse me…" I started, "but, why the hell are you sitting next to me?"

**Jacob's POV**

I sighed as I stared out the window. I should still be sulking over Bella. For crap sake she was one of them. I needed to let go, but I couldn't.

"_It's your turn to find your soul mate, Jacob," Bella said as she bopped Nessie-her child- up and down on her lap, "she's out there, I just know it," _

"Jake go out for a run or something, son. I hate seeing you like this," dad sighed as he rolled into my room. I looked at him and nodded once.

"I'm sorry, dad," I mumbled

He shook his head and wheeled himself away back into the lounge room to watch sport.

I went out side and into the forest where I striped and phased.

_Well, hello, hello, hello! Who do we have here, Quil?_

_It seems to me that we have Mr Jacob Black, Embry, and look he's off to 1__st__ beach! How delightful!_

_Oh, I do say! Indeed it is! _

The 2 packs have joined together after the Cullen problem and now are stronger than ever. I was the new alpha since Sam stopped phasing to grow old with Emily and become an elder.

_I rolled my eyes. Hilarious, guys. I thought at them as I got closer to the beach. As I approached the edge of the forest and the start of the beach I saw I small girl flop onto the sand. Was she ok? Did she faint?_

_Did you hear that, Quil? I think Mr Jacob Black is concerned for that girl's safety!_

_Oh my, my, my! Embry, I think he may be in love with a girl he hasn't even spoke to! _

I phased out, having enough of their fake British love chat, slipped into my shorts and ran over to her. I sighed in relive to hear her soft breathing. I sat next\infront to her and stared at her.

She was quite pretty. She had slightly tanned skin and light brown hair with streaks of blond.

I turned and faced the sea and took a deep breath of the air. It always calmed me down after a depressing, tiring day.

"Um…excuse me…" said a beautiful voice, startling me, "but, why the hell are you sitting next to me?"

I turned around to meet the most beautiful eyes of the girl lying next to me and my whole world stopped. Everything holding me on earth was cut off

The pack- snip

My family- snip

Food-snip

Air- snip

Water-snip

Bella Swan- snip

She was the only thing holding me down

Nothing else mattered. Everything else forgotten.

Only her

* * *

**Good? Bad? Ehh?**

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Check out my other story "Charlotte" if you'd like!**

**Reviews would be awesome and helpful!**


	2. Saviour

**Thank you guys for your Faves and taking your time to review! You all made me smile so much.**

**I hope you like this chappie :)**

**So let's get to it!**

* * *

_Stand me up and maybe I won't be so small_

_Free my hands and feet so I won't always fall_

_Save me._

_I just want to run to you_

_And brake off the chains and throw them away_

_I just want to be so much_

_And shake of the dust that turns me to dust_

_Sooner or later_

_I'll need a saviour._

**_Lights-Saviour_**

* * *

Ellie's POV

"You looked lonely," he said with a smirk, "My name's Jacob, but my friends call me Jake,"

I was gob smacked. This guy was handsome. He had dark brown cropped hair, pools of chocolate for eyes, caramel skin and one buff body. Warmth was radiating off him and his smile infectious.

"My name's Elanora, but my friends call me Ellie, that is if I had any friends in this town," I said. My Aussie accent flowed in. I didn't know why I just told him that. His smile grew a little

"So you're new here...Let me guess, from Australia?"

I giggled and his eyes sparkled

Hold up…

I giggled? I never giggle! And in front of a complete stranger? Why was I talking to him anyway?

"Yup, you caught me!" I said smiling at him.

"Awesome! I'd love to go to Australia one day," he sighed, "warm summers, sunny beaches, friendly people…"

Evil stalkers, I added in my mind.

"Yeah I guess…But America is…well different and exciting!"

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "What ever you say, Ellie,"

I loved the way my name rolled off his tongue.

What! I just met the guy!

What the hell was up with me?

"Hey, my friends are having a bon fire tomorrow night, you want to come?" Jake asked nervously.

"Oh! I think I'm going to be busy then…" I said. His face lowered in rejection and I instantly wanted to fix it. "Because Jack my…dad…is making me go to another bon fire for his friend at work or something,"

"Cool, where does he work? Maybe my friend is friends with you dad," he said excitedly with a grin back on his face.

"He works and this building thing…I'm not sure…"

"Sam's moving and Building?" Jake asked

"That's the one,"

"Yeah, that's the bon fire I meant. All my friends are going," he smiled, "they're going to love you."

"Well then, I'll totally come with you!" I grinned back.

This was awesome! Now that I was far away from that creep and hopefully he didn't move here, I was free to make friends.

My phone began to buzz in my pocket so I picked it up.

"_Hello?"_ I asked.

"Ella, It's Lisa, when are you coming home? Where are you?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm coming back soon, and I'm at…"

"Jake where am I?" I asked Jake while covering with speaking end of my phone. Lisa would kill me if I spoke to a random guy on an empty beach.

"La Push first beach," he answered, I nodded at him and repeated the answer to Lisa.

"Ok, good. Come home soon, dinner is almost ready,"

"Ok, ok, Cya," I quickly said bye and hung up.

"Who was that?" Jake asked, tilting his head a little. I smiled at him but it faded. I couldn't say that she was my adoptive mum…that would make him pity me.

"My…mum," I hesitated, "She's always worrying about me,"

We talked for a while more before I had to go. Jake was amazing, sweet, kind, funny. I didn't want to leave his side, but I had to. Lisa would probably think the worst- e.g. that some body kidnapped me and killed me- and Jack would send out a search party. Jake and I exchanged phone numbers and emails and so on.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked no quite sure I would come.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it," I smiled widely at him.

"Do you need a lift home or something? It's pretty dark,"

"Actually…that's a good idea," I didn't know why but I trusted Jacob. Maybe more that I should trust a stranger. But there was something about him that I felt the need to wrap my arms around him and tell him all my secrets.

His smile widened for the 100th time today, stood up and grabbed my hand to pull me up. And we began to walk up the beach "My house is just up there," he explained. I nodded and stared at his hand on mine.

"Jacob, why are you so hot?" I blurted out then covered my mouth. He turned to me and wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're not to bad yourself, gorgeous," he replied cockily. I blushed a beetroot red and thanked the darkness for covering it.

"Not like that! I mean your skin! It's really warm! Like you stuck it in the oven for 20 minutes, "I rushed to explain. Not that I didn't think Jacob was abnormally hot

"Genetics I guess. We quintet boys are all this hot," he said winking at me. I laughed and continued to walk. Jake began to swing our hands back and forth like children would and skip.

We soon reached a red wood house with a car in front and two bikes on the side of the house.

"Awesome car," I said moving towards the red car, "Is it a-"

"a rabbit? I rebuilt it myself," he said looking proudly at his work of art.

"Really? Geez, must have taken a while," I exclaimed

"Yeah, but I had heaps of help from my friends. We're going to start on something else later this year," he told me, "Now let's get going,"

I told him where I lived and he drove me there. We soon arrived at the front and I looked at him.

"Thanks for the awesome day, I had fun," I smiled. I had no idea what I was doing but I move towards him and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on his cheek and bolted out of the car and inside.

"There you are, Elanora! We've been worried sick! Do you know what time it is? 10 past 10! And don't start the whole "I'm old enough to return home whenever I like," or, "It's only 10 minutes," speech. 10 minutes of worrying!" Lisa yelled at me. But I wasn't listening. I had my fingers to my buzzing lips, replaying what had happen in the last few minutes.

**Jacob's POV**

I didn't know what to think about after she left the car.

Option 1. Bella Swan- Was I still in love with her? Was Ellie the answer of letting Bella go?

Option 2. Ellie- She has just kissed my on the cheek and I feel like I'm floating on air. Even if it was for just a moment, it felt perfect. Everything about her was perfect, her laugh, her voice, her looks, her smell, her smile. I could not have imprinted on some one more wonderful. I was so lucky. But, how was I going to tell her that I was a vamp ripping, wolf turning man?

Option 3. Food- I was really hungry. I didn't notice since I was bussy thing about he, Ellie, my life, my love, my world.

I like options 2 and 3 a lot.

I drove back to my house and parked the car. Dad was at the front waiting for me. He smiled because he probably saw me smiling like a maniac.

"What has got you smiling like that?" he asked.

"I found her, dad," I said.

"Found who?" he asked confused

"My imprint!" I explained proudly, he smiled and motioned me to tell him about her, "Her name is Elanora, she's wonderful. She has the greatest smile I have ever seen and her blush is amazing. I have never been so happy in my life!"

Dad began to tear up, "I'm so happy for you, Jacob," I smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for telling me to go for a run today, dad. I owe you one," I said. He gave a watery chuckled and patted me on the back.

I went in to the kitchen, grabbed a box of cookies, walked outside and sat on the stairs and popped the first cookie into my mouth.

Maybe Ellie was going to get me out of this depression; maybe she'll make me forget Bella completely. Maybe she was my saviour.

* * *

**xD **

**YAY!**

**Cuteness!**

**Hope you liked it! :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think! :D**


	3. Starry

**Sup, lovelies! :) Yet another Chapter coming your way! I hope you enjoy it!**

**It's a little small but i wanted to get it out today.**

**Thanks for your awesome reviews! I'm still smiling! xD**

**Any waaays!**

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning_

_Ahhh_

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

_And everybody goes_

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

_And my body goes_

_Whoa oh oh ah ah_

_Whoa oh oh ah ah_

_Whoa oh oh_

**_Ellie Goulding- Starry Eyed_**

* * *

I bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming, another flipping nightmare about my parents and the monster that took them away from me. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Good morning, sun shine!" I said looking at the black circles around my eyes. I walked slowly down stairs and smelt bacon and eggs.

"Good morning, Sleepy head!" Lisa greeted me. I nodded a her, "Remember, we're going to the bon fire tonight."

I instantly brightened. Jacob Black, the first person to make me laugh after a very long time, the first person who made me smile like a lunatic…

I looked at the clock on the wall.

10am.

Eight more hours until I saw him again.

"Whoa! That was a quick change of mood," Lisa laughed and placed 2 pieces of bread with bacon and egg between them. I grinned up at her.

"Yeah, I'm just…excited,"

"I can see that," she chuckled lightly, "May I ask if this had something to do with that boy that drove you here last night?"

I blushed, a little and nodded slightly. She looked around her to check if someone was in hearing distance and then came up to me and squealed.

She literally squealed.

"I'm so happy for you! You've just moved here you already have a boy in mind that you're already blushing about," she giggled. I looked at her like she was insane which she probably was, so she explained, "That's exactly how I was when I met Jack. I was reckless and independent. I was walking to the shops and didn't watch where I was going and we bumped into each other. It was just like in those movies when you're at high school and you drop all your books and the guy picks them up. It was really cute and everything. Anyway! We immediately click and he drove me home and for some reason I trusted him, you know, like he would pick me up when I fell or something,"

I nodded silently and she told me about falling in love with Jack and when he preposed. It sounded so romantic. He popped the question at the top of the harbour bridge. We both laughed about the wedding and how Jack danced on top of the table in front of Lisa's mother and father.

I loved this. We were acting like teenagers gossiping. I haven't had so much fun with Lisa in ages. I felt free to breathe and just have fun.

"And he spilt all the juice on my brother's head! It was so funny!" she laughed. Who knew Jack was so clumsy?

"Hey, it was an accident!" Jack huffed as he walked in, "That dog of his tripped me over!"

"Don't blame it on Terry! He'd never do that. He's too innocent!" Lisa exclaimed, getting up and kissing him, "Break?"

"Yeah, it's 12pm," he said stretching and grabbing and apple.

"Gosh, we talked for 2 hours!" I sighed.

Lisa nodded with a big smile on her face and Jack looked surprised. I was too. We barely spoke for 5 minutes in the past.

"Who are you and what have you done with, Elanora?" he asked, looking at me with fake suspicion.

"Ok, ok, you caught me," I surrendered, "I am actually Paris Hilton in Elanora's body."

We all laughed and talked for a bit more. I excused my self and went up to my room.

_**4 Hours Later**_

I was so flipping nervous and I had no idea why. Maybe it was because I was going to meet people I never saw before. Maybe I was scared about what they thought of me. Maybe it was because of that boy that has been on my mind all day and it was driving me insane.

"Ellie! You'll. Be. Fine," Lisa urged.

"I know, I know, I know," I puffed

"Then stop being a nervous wreck!" she laughed and I glared at her, "go get ready, girl, you've got an hour."

I ran to the bathroom and had a quick comforting shower, got out, dried off and wrapped a towel around me and moved towards my room into my wardrobe.

I picked out a cream, flowery, long, sleeveless top, black tights, dark blue flats and a white cardigan. I dried my hair and straightened it and walked down stairs.

"You look great, El," Lisa smiled at me, "Now come on or will be late. Jack said he'd be there before us."

I nodded and followed her to the car. We got in and drove off to the beach I was at before…the day I met him.

We got there, hopped our and walked to the group of tiny people surrounding a glowing fire. The closer we got, the more I saw that the people weren't very tiny. Not tiny at all.

Lisa smiled and waved at the direction of Jack and he stopped talking to the guy that was a head taller than him.

"Come meet the guys, Lisa!" he smiled genuinely, "Ellie, the guys from the other night is over there," he motioned to the younger group of boys and girls. One of the guys was standing there waiting patiently and looking at me. He gave me a breath taking smile that made me weak in the knees. Why was I feeling like this towards him? What was wrong with me?

I walked up to him with a huge smile on my face. Nothing had changed from the last time I saw him. He was still as handsome as ever and had stars in his eyes.

* * *

**:D**

**Naww! :)**

**I'm sorry that I have to tell you this, but i can't update any time soon. It's assessment week over here and it;s driving me nuts!**

**Thanks Everyone...and a few quick questions-**

**1. What would you say about a jelouse Bella? :) Nah, I love the girl, but what she did to Jake was just wrong...**

**2. What would you say about a double imprint? If yes, who? To complicated? It was just a random idea that popped up in my head!**

**Thanks again for being awesome and reviewing *hint, hint***


	4. Bubbly

**I couldn't have not uploaded! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Thanks for all your good lucks, support, reviews and all that! So for that, you deserve a big Chappie! :) I still do have tests (no lie), but I couldn't leave you guys like that with a short chapter so enjoy this one! It will last you for a week...I hope! :D**

**Thanks for answering the questions, guys! They're going to help me alot**

**1. Not so sure! The answers have tied :S :S**

**2. THANK GOSHNESS you said no! xD It would have been so complicated and then i would have billions of writers blocks and I'd annoy everyone and stop uploading because i was stuck and...yeah! xD**

**Lets hop to it! Start readin already! :)**

**Disclaimer- I own...you no the drill already!**

* * *

Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place

It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Where ever you go

**Colbie Caillat- Bubbly**

* * *

I sighed contently after eating the second blue berry muffin. They were so addictive, yet so filling. I thought I was about to pop!

"Emily, you're one great cook," I smiled at her. She laughed and smiled back rubbing her pregnant stomach gently and Sam next to her grinned. This side of her face was covered in a deep scratch mark, but I ignored it. I didn't want to make Emily uncomfortable

"Thank you, Ellie!" she said, "I'm glad you liked it."

Jake who was beside me was grinning widely it must have hurted.

I loved the whole atmosphere of the place. It was happy and bright. And to make things lovelier, Jacob was holding my hand

My. Hand.

I had no idea how it happened, but it did and I didn't want it to change. This contact was making my body tingle and my mind blank. It was perfect. It felt right.

"So what's it like in Australia?" Kim asked sitting next to me and pulling Jared down with her. They were getting married in a few months. Quil who was tickling Claire- a 6 year old who everyone adores, especially Quil who was one of Jake's closest friends- stopped playing around and sat on the other side of Jake along with Embry- who was another friend of Jake's and soon took the big brother roll with me instantly- and Paul- who was Jared best friend and had an anger problem but was pretty friendly- and his fiancé Rachel- who was Jacob's brother.

And there's more…

Seth, Brady, Collin- Seth is 16 while Brady and Collin are both 14- were grabbing armfuls of food and joining the rest of the food and Leah- who was a bit of a bitch and Seth's older sister- was as far away from the group as possible. Don't ask me how I remember all of their names, because I don't know myself. Lisa, Jack, Sam, Emily and the other workers were on the other side of the fire talking. Lisa usually gave me smiles and winks at me because I was holding Jake's hand while Jack gave Jacob glares.

They all stared at me, waiting for an answer. "Um…" I started, "Really warm, but the winters are freezing. The people are…" I hesitated

_Well, I wouldn't classify the monster as a person…_

"Nice, I guess. So what about Forks? Same old, rainy-cold each day?" I quickly changed the subject. I didn't want to talk about the place with so many bad memories. Australia is a great place, no doubt, but just one…thing, made the country my hell.

"With the once-a-year sun which only lasts 5 seconds," Brady sighed, "Sure,"

"It's not that bad," Brady said with his mouth full.

"Yeah, but I bet, Australia is better," Seth sighed, "Right, Elanora?" Oh great, back on the Aussie subject.

" I heard that they had theme parks there! We have carnivals and fetes in Forks and sometimes festivals in La Push," Rachel explained, "they're so incredible! There's music and dancing and the food in to die for!"

"Tell me about it! And Emily has a store there to. Where she sells food and stuff," Embry added

"And the fireworks ceremony is insane! Boom! Boom!" Quil put it, throwing a giggling Claire up and down as if she weighed nothing at all.

"Cool, that sounds awesome," I said, taking another opportunity to change the conversation, "when's the next one?"

"Next weekend," Jake smiled, looking at me dead in the eyes with…was that…love? "You should definitely come! You'll love it."

I nodded enthusiastically. Just listening to them excited me.

Jake's friends were really great. They made me smile, laugh and forget about my past. They didn't judge that my skin was lighter and that I totally stuck out in the group.

"Billy, Sue, Quil senior and Charlie are here," announced Sam from the other side of the fire. Who and who now?

Jake, sensing my confusion explained, "Billy's my dad. He tells the legends to us each bon fire. He's one of the elders along with Sue-who is Leah's and Seth's mom- and Quil's dad. Charlie is…my dad's friend," Jake hesitated. Some of the boys looked at him strangely but he ignored them.

"Right…" I pulled out. I had a un-easy feeling that Jake was hiding something.

In the distance 4 figures approached us, but one of them was in a wheel chair. _That's Billy_, I thought to myself, remembering Jake talk about his dad the other day.

"Hey kids," Billy greeted everyone as he was pushed by a pale skinned man, "and who might these three be?" he said motioning between Jack, Lisa and myself.

"I'm Lisa and this is my husband Jack," Lisa smiled.

"And I'm Elanora," I smiled at Billy. Billy looked close to tears and motioned me towards him and pulled me into a hug.

Unexpected much?

But it was nice. It was like a "You are my new daughter" type hug. Once he pulled away the group went back to do their separate things.

"So you're the girl who Jacob can't stop talking about," Billy said out of the blue.

"Dad!" Jake said, surprised at his father bluntness and blushing. Naw! Cute!

"Hey, I'm just saying," Billy lifted his arms to surrender, chuckling.

"Sure, you're 'just saying'" Jake huffed, "you never 'just say' anything, old man"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Jacob and don't call me old," Billy said, looking away, acting younger than he is. I couldn't contain my giggles so I burst out laughing. Billy smiled and Jacob's eyes shined.

"I need to go talk to your parents, Ellie," Billy said cautiously.

"Um, sure…They're over there," I said pointing in the direction of them. He nodded and smiled

"It was great meeting you," and with that, he left.

Billy began to tell the stories later. They were so amazing and hooked you in. Everyone was listening silently. It was amazing. Lisa and Jack left after that. Lisa said to get a ride with Jacob much to Jack's displeasure.

After the stories finished everyone began to talk again. Billy introduced me to the rest of the elders. They were all happy to see me, as if they were welcoming back a long lost child. The he moved to his friend.

"Ellie, this is my best friend, Charlie Swan," he introduced us.

"Nice to meet you, Elanora," Charlie asked

"You too, Charlie," I nodded at him.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder making me jump and saw that it was Jake.

"Missed me?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hm…nope, don't think so," I stuck my tongue out at him- but I did. Every second away from him it felt like I was going insane. Why the hell was I like this?

"Sure you didn't," he said tickling me.

"Stop! Stop!" I giggled like a little girl, "Okay, I may have missed you,"

"That's what I like to hear," he said patting my head. There was an awkward cough from Charlie and a grinning Billy.

"Hey Jacob, you've bounced back pretty quickly," Charlie exclaimed.

Wait…what? Bounced back? From what, a break up? Jacob had someone before? What if he still loved her? And why was I worrying? I don't even love Jacob…don't i? Oh great now I think I like Jacob when I only just met him yesterday. What the heck was up with me? Jacob probably wouldn't like me, I mean he just got out of a break up!

"Uh, yeah, Charlie. I completely over her," Jake said suddenly avoiding my eyes.

"Well…that's good I guess. She's been asking for you a lot though. Heaven knows why. She had Edward and Nessie now," Charlie sighed, "Maybe you should call her or something," I was so surprised. Maybe this girl wanted to get back with Jacob or something.

"Yeah, maybe later…" Jake said awkwardly, pulling me away from them, "We got to go now, nice talking to you, Charlie,"

"You too kid. It was nice meeting you Ellie," Charlie called out. Billy looked sadden and looked like he was explaining something to Charlie.

Jake pulled me towards the younger group and sat down. I didn't know what to say to him or anything so he broke the silence.

"I'm sorry if that confused you a bit," he sighed, "I used to be in love with Charlie's daughter, Bella. But she loved someone else, Edward. He left her and then she was a living shell. I fixed her back up and she ran off to get Edward back. I was pretty down for a while and she came back to me. We kissed and then she became the fiancé of Edward and got married. I completely broke down after that."

I couldn't speak.

No offence or anything but, that bitch! Who would do that? She played Jacob! The guy that helped her through everything!

"You didn't deserve that, Jake. You deserved better, you deserve to be happy," I said hugging him, "I'm sorry you got hurt like that."

"It's ok, El," he said hugging me tighter, "If it wasn't for you popping up, I don't know what would have happened."

What did that mean? When he said that, I felt lighter, happier- as if the heavy weight on my back was lifted off.

He let go and smiled happily at me, "Now I better take you home. You look exhausted."

We said bye to everyone and I made promises I'd come by their houses later. Jake led me to his car and drove me home. It was dark now and for once the sky was clear and the stars shone clearly. The trip was quiet, but it defiantly wasn't awkward. The car slowed down to a stop and Jacob looked at me.

"I was thinking…maybe, if you want, would like to…I don't know, hang out at, La Push beach or something…with me, tomorrow?" Jake said nervously.

"Of courses! I'd love to!" I said kissing him on the cheek, again out of impulse. But this time it wasn't as quick.

I got inside quickly and ran upstairs before Jack could get me. Jake made billions of butterflies pop up in my stomach and tingles everywhere. He made everything feel like nothing and him feel like my everything, do things I would never do around someone I knew for just a day. He made me feel amazing, beautiful and like I'm flying and I just couldn't wait until I saw that bubbly face again.

* * *

**I'm sorry if Charlie seemed a little mean in this chapter...He didn't know about the imprint between Jake and Ellie**

**I know guys. Not much action here. But there will be some. I PROMISE YOU**

**Anywaaays! Thanks guys for reading :D**

**Review and tell me what you thought!**


	5. Omg

**Hey guys! Thanks for being patient and so supporting! :D I got AWESOME marks for my test (maybe just science :D)**

**Enjoy, my lovelies!**

**Disclaaaaimer- I own twilight and all its Jacob goodness :D**

* * *

And I was like Oh my god, I'm so in love

I found you finally.

You make me want to say;

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Uh-oh

Oh my god!

**Omg- Usher**

* * *

It's been a week since I came here and Jake and I had become attached by the hip. Inseparable. I didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

The Good:

-I felt so free when I was around him, untouchable, perfect.

-Jake made me smile, he made me laugh, he made me dance and do thing I would never do in my entire life!

-I never thought about the thing when he was near. It was just Jake and me and nothing else.

The Bad:

-he was like my air supply, my drug, my everything to keep me alive.

-I couldn't stay to long without him

-whenever he wasn't around I thought of the thing.

"Honey, Jake's here!" called out Lisa gleefully from downstairs. My face brightened and I quickly looked in the mirror and grabbed my bag before running downstairs and tackling Jacob Black.

"Nice to see you to, crazy," Jake chuckled. I looked up at his smirking face and playfully smacked him.

"Oi, I am not crazy. Quil is crazy, Embry is crazy, but I am awesome," I said proudly strutting outside, "See you later, Lisa, and Jack. I'll be back by-"

"10 and no later!" called out Jack. I rolled my eyes. Jack didn't really like Jake. He told me, big bulky guys like that tend to hurt tiny things like me.

From behind me I saw Jake look at me quizzically, but I shrugged it off. I was probably imagining it.

I skipped happily to Jacob's Rabbit (or most commonly know as his "Baby") and slid into the passenger seat.

"Lets go! Let's go! Zoom, zoom!" I cheered, bouncing up and down and Jacob laughed softly as he hopped into his seat.

"Ok cr-happy!" Jacob corrected himself as he started the engine. I looked at him warningly and he winked at me and drove away from my house

Toady, Jacob Black was taking me cliff diving.

Literary, jumping off a really high cliff into chilling waters and strong currents with our clothes on since we had extra pairs in the car.

Awesome.

"We're here!" Jake announced as he hopped out of the car.

"Bout time! How slow do you drive? Oh, who cares! LET"S JUMP OFF THAT CLIFF!" I squealed in happiness, running to the water. Half way down, scorching hot arms wrapped around my waist, span me around and hoisted me up onto his shoulder.

"See, what did I say? You are crazy!" he laughed, "But that's why I love you"

I gasped. He loves me? Woah! Did he mean that as a friend or something more? Was I over reacting? Why was my heart beating so fast?

"Ha, ha, ha," I said blushing- thank god I could only see his back and he didn't see me blush, "Now come on! I want to jump!"

He carried me all the way there to one of the cliffs through the forest and I wasn't complaining about the view I got of Jake's…

Geez! Did I really just think that? Come on, Ellie! Get it together!

We finally arrived and Jake put me down. I felt dizzy since all the blood rushed to my head and fainted but Jake caught me before I hit the ground and smirked.

"You ok, Ellie?" he asked.

I nodded not being able to speak and a blush making its way to my cheeks.

I really need to stop doing that.

Jake held my hand and pulled me towards the cliffs edge and I suddenly felt I needed to back away. I was so excited until this point. I could hear the waves smashing loudly against the cliffs side as I took. I hesitated and Jake stopped.

"We're just going to see the height of it. If you don't want to jump after it's fine. We can go to my place and watch a movie," he smiled comfortingly at me, "I promise you I won't push you into anything."

I smiled at him gratefully and continue to walk toward the edge.

I looked down and Jake's hand squeezed mine comfortingly. The waves looked deadlier than they sounded and there were rocks covering the bottom of the water.

"Remember, you don't have to do this," Jake reminded me. I turned to him and stared in silence.

"You'll promise to hold my hand throughout the whole thing?" I asked

"Every step of the way,"

"And you won't let go?"

"I would never let go and I would never let you fall alone,"

I sighed and then gave him a nervous, shaky smile, "Ok, one in a life time. Let's do it!"

He grinned, but reminded me again if I wanted to pull out, I could, but I shook my head and reassured him.

"I'd trust you with my life, Jacob," I blurted out. He nodded and smiled happily.

"We jump at the count of three," he announced, "You need to push off as hard as you can to avoid the evil rocks,"

I nodded once, again unable to trust my voice.

"Don't worry, Ellie. I will never let you get hurt," he stated and all my worries faded instantly.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

And then we jumped with no second thought. The exhilaration and thrill pumped through me and I screamed in delight. We crashed into the freezing water which I couldn't feel because of the heat radiating off Jake, who was still tightly holding my hand.

"That was amazing!" I laughed after popping out of the water and breathing in the sea air

He grinned at me, "I told you that you'd love it! I am I great or what?"

"What ever floats your boat, Jake," I replied

We swam back towards the shore, side by side, Jake's hand securely around mine.

As we reached the sand Jake threw his arms around me to keep me warm.

I sighed gratefully and thanked him. We sat on the beach, slowly dring up by the heat of the sun -that was unusually out of the clouds- and mostly Jake's unusual body head, enjoying the silence and each others company until Jacob spoke up.

"There has been something bothering me all day," he started.

"What is it?"

"Why did you call your parents Lisa and Jack instead of mum and dad?"

I stiffened. Did I let that slip? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," he whispered rubbing my arm. I shivered and let me tell you, I was not cold at all.

"Jake, I was…I was adopted," I said, beginning to get teary. His eyes widedned and he held me closely, "I-I saw them die, Jake. I saw ev-everything," I sobbed.

Why did I have to cry now of all times? Why did I even tell him? Now he was going to be my friend out of pity! Should I tell him how they died? Was he going to think I was crazy?

"Oh, Ellie," he said, cupping my face with his hands, "I'm so, so sorry,"

"I…you shouldn't be," I mumbled.

He held me for a while and then said, "Honey, lets get you cleaned up and I'll take you to my place and we'll watch a movie. How does The SpongeBob Movie sound?"

"Will there be pop corn?"

"Only the finest,"

"And soft drinks?"

"Any soft drink you'd like,"

I smiled. "You're the best, Jake,"

He kissed my forehead, making a spark travel everywhere on my body, "Only for you, El."

And then I realised it…

Jake had been so incredibly sweet to me. He made my heart flutter and my stomach full of butterflies. He hasn't judged me or made me feel like idiot.

Oh my god…I was in love with Jacob Black!

* * *

**xD Nawww! Relising feelings...awesome!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**What do you say to a Jake's POV next chappie? ;)**

**Review and make me simle like crazy! :D :D :D**


	6. Smile

**Hello my lovelies! xD**

**Jacob Black Point of View, today! :)**

**Enjoy reading! :P**

**Disclaimer-You know how it goes...**

* * *

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed  
Sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh you make me smile

_**Smile-Uncle Knacker**_

* * *

**Jake's POV**

I smiled down at the most beautiful girl in the world as she watched Harry Potter cast another spell. I wasn't paying attention to the movie at all. I was our third movie on the evening and everything was going smoothly. My arm was comfortingly around her and she didn't mind. In fact she was snuggled into my side, fitting like a puzzle piece.

"Go kill those dementors, Harry! Kill em' all!" she cheered, "Oh, wait…he fainted…darn him."

I laughed softly at her. She was perfect. She was crazy, happy, bubbly, kind, honest and just perfect and awesome to be around. She told me something that she probably didn't mean to.

About the whole "I saw my parents die," thing…

I felt curious to ask how, but I couldn't afford to make her cry

I hated it when she cried.

I felt like the world was crumbling away. My world, my life was crying and I caused it by asking her that stupid question. Her eyes filled up with tears and looked broken, more broken then Bella ever was. Why was I ever concerned about her because her bloodsucker left her in the forest while this angel lost both her parents?

Bella…she was still calling us non stop. "Come visit us, Jacob,", "I really miss you, Jake,", "Nessie wants to see Uncle Jakey again," and the excuses go on…

I didn't know when I was going to tell Bella about Ellie. I didn't want anything to do with Bella anymore but I still cared for her, even if she's a blood sucking parasite…

"Someone's lost in thought," exclaimed Ellie with a smile, "The movie's over dream boy."

I smirked, "Yup which means it's time for you to go home," I said hopping she wouldn't notice my sadness.

"One more movie! Lets watch-"

"Nope,"

"But-"

"Nuh-uh,"

"Jake-"

"No, no and no! Now come on or Jack will probably kill me," I said pushing her off me. I felt cold with the loss of contact which was unusual because of my high temperature.

She rolled her eyes, "Ok, lets go!"

I grabbed her hand and swang it as we walked outside towards my car and then the smell hit me like a tun of bricks.

Vampire

I needed to get Elanora home first. We drove to her place and she gave me another kiss on the cheek just like every other night.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked with a hopeful shine in her eyes and I couldn't refuse.

"Sure, sure," I nodded. She hoped out and I drove back home, ran out to the woods and phased.

'Sup' Jake? Bout time!' greeted Paul.

'The vamp is at the west entrance of La Push,' Embry explained 'he's circling a house, maybe a victim?'

'Quil, Leah and Brady, head up north, Collin, Embry and Seth, head down south. You guys round the vampire off if it comes your way. The rest you, lets go,' I ordered

We all work silently. I soon realised that I wasn't here long ago. As we approached the site I saw the victim's house.

Ellie's House.

'Maybe it's a mistake,' Jared mused. But I couldn't take it. My imprint could very well be in danger.

'Got him,' Paul exclaimed and the chase was on

The bloodsucker was fast. He had short, neatly cropped hair and his eyes ruby red.

'Human sucker,' Leah growled, 'The basted should die,'

'Technically he is already…' Brady pointed out quietly

Quil gripped his teeth around the bloodsuckers leg and ripped it off, but the leech got away on the other side of the treaty.

'Yuck, yuck, yuck! He tastes disgusting!' Quil complained.

'Nice, Quil, nice,' Embry sarcastically complimented him.

With the new vampire near\in La Push, patrols needed to be tightened. This meant not much "Ellie and Jake" time.

I sighed as I phased back once I got back home. I tiredly greeted dad and went to my room. There was a flashing light near my bed side table.

"Can we jump off cliffs again, sometime soon?

-El : ) "

I smirked at her text.

"You bet, but next time, don't cut off my blood circulation.

-Jake ; ) "

her reply came soon after.

"Ha, ha, ha. Well next time don't squeal like a 4 year old in my ear.

-El : )"

"toche! Now you get to bed crazy. Night

-Jake"

"Don't call me crazy, : P Nighty-night

-El"

I smiled again and fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

…

"If you had one wish, what would it be?" Ellie asked casually as we walked hand in hand towards the garage. I grinned at her and rolled my eyes. She was always so random.

"Um…that I could have an endless amount of pepperoni pizza," I lied. I would have said 'an endless amount of time with her' but that would sound stalker-ish.

"I would wish for…a super power, like the power to control an element like fire or water," she smiled, "like avatar the last air bender! Awesome show."

I laughed and agreed.

Being with Ellie was easier than being with Bella. There was no rejection and if there was I would understand. She saw something no child should ever see and it would take years and years to end that mental picture…but there was something she wasn't telling me. I kept my mouth shut and didn't push her. She'd tell me when she's ready and so will I.

I moved towards the new project I was working on. Two dune buggies were hidden under thick covers; one for me and the other a spare or Ellie's. When she saw them she screamed.

"Oh my flipping cookies! Jacob Black, you are amazing!" she said running up to one of them and hugging them.

"They're not riding material yet, but after some repairs, they'll fit to go," I chuckled.

She smiled her heart warming smile (a.k.a. my smile) and I knew everything was perfect in the world because she was happy.

And I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

**NAWWW! xD**

**Guess what Harry Potter film I wrote about ;) and who the vamp is... Cookies to who gets it right! xD**

**Holidays are on over here so expect more! xD YAY!**

**Review, comment, like, dislike, advise, fave, follow...and so on :)**


	7. Wishing

**Sup people! New chapter! YAY! xD**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**A\N-Guys...I can't think of a song for this chapter =.= If you have a song you think best suites this chap, tell me or if you want the song thingo to stop (Because I'm probs going to ask you this every chap) tell me that too!**

* * *

Ellie's POV

"_W-why? What do you want?" I said shaking violently in fear and sobs at the corner of my room. The shadow holding the dead, bloody body of my best friend in one arm and the body of one of my closest orphanages volunteers in the other, smirked at me and moved forward._

"_She was getting to close to you. No one is allowed to be close to what's mine," he hissed._

"_But, she's my only friend and Megan is my teacher," I cried, "Why are you doing this?"_

"_You're mine. No one else can be close to you or I will kill them," he chuckled darkly, "you know that."_

_And with that he ran out side into the night._

"_Mine."_

I jerked up from my comfortable position on the couch. Why was I having these stupid dreams again? I thought they were over. I sighed and fell back onto the pillows.

I haven't seen Jake in a while. I text him and the reply I get is "busy, maybe later,".

And ever since the last time I saw him the dreams came back in full force. I was becoming a depressed freak over a guy. How stupid is that? I mean, he does make me feel amazing just by being around him and makes me smile and laugh and I've never been so close to someone like this before, but geez!

Actually, no, that was a lie .I did have a very close friend named Natasha. We were really close at the orphanage, before I met Lisa and Jack. We were inseparable. She was the first and last person I told my secret to. Her parents died in a car accident a few months after she was born by a drunk truck driver. She stuck up for me when the other ophans teased me about being antisocial and a freak. I trusted her with my life and she trusted me with hers, but I failed her. Her and one of the carers.

That monster got to them. I promised Nat that we'd be together forever, nothing could separate us, but I got to close to her and Megan and it was my entire fault that she died. I will never forget that day…

"_Nat, where are you going?" I asked my orange haired friend. She turned around and laughed._

"_I forgot something back at the koala cages," she smiled, "Tell Meegan I'll be back quickly!"_

"_But, Megan said not to go off alone! It's dark and it's closing time, no one elce is out there with you!" I called out to her._

"_I'll be quick! Don't worry! See you back at our room!"_

_I shook my head at her, she was so forgetful. I walked towards the exit and told Megan that Natasha was getting her bag that she forgot. Megan said she'd take her back._

_Back at the orphanage we all had supper. I was beginning to get worried; Megan and Nat should be back but now. I finished up eating and went to my room. They'll be fine, I thought to myself, late night traffic._

_I fell on to my bed, listening to the rain falling outside and waited for sleep to wash over me._

_An hour or so of sleeping later and there was light tapping on the window. With sleepy eyes, I looked around the room to see no Natasha- odd. Just as I was about to look out the window it blew open and there was my worst nightmare holding onto the two kindest people in the orphanage._

"_Hello Elanora."_

I groaned and sat up. Why am I so flipping depressed!

"Ok, girl, you have got to get out of this house right now!" Lisa announced bluntly. Shocked by her out burst, I fell onto the floor.

"You're kicking me out? I'm only-what-17?" I said.

"No, I'm giving you money for you to get off that mopping butt of yours and go out to Port Angles or something!" she moaned, "Go out, make friends, buy clothes, go crazy, be a teenager!"

I sighed as Lisa pulled me up and pushed me into the bathroom to have a shower. When I was done I put on some clothes and shoes and went back down stairs.

"Better," Lisa nodded, "Now let's go!"

She once again dragged me to her car and we were off.

Lisa was crazy; she acted younger than she actually was. She acted free and alive and Jack was the same…well, sometimes at least.

"We're here!" she sang, "and what a long drive that was! Now, you go out to all those clothe stores and what ever and I do my thing. Call me when you're ready and I'll call you if I'm done."

We went our separate ways.

I went into a cute store and looked around lazily, until I saw IT. This was the dress- my kind of dress. It was a creamy pink colour, sleeveless, nee high and had a pink bow around the waist.

As I walked up to it I wasn't watching where I was going and collided into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you," I apologised with my eyes still glued on the dress.

"It's ok, nothing damaged," a bell like voice said. I instantly turned to look at her. She was absolutely beautiful. Brown flowing hair, topaz eyes and pail skin without a flaw in site!

"Hey are you new around here?" she asked.

"U-um, yeah, I am," I stuttered.

"From Australia, right?"

"That's right,"

"Wow, Australia…I've always wanted to go, but never got the chance,"

"Bella! Look over here! This top looks so cute!" squealed another bell like voice, "Edward will completely freak when he sees you wearing this!"

Bella…Edward…where have I heard those names before?

"_I used to be in love with Charlie's daughter, Bella. But she loved someone else, Edward…"_

There has got to be more people in this place with those names…

"Oh, who's this?" the girl that called Bella asked. They had to be sisters. They had the same eyes and skin, but this girl's dark brown hair was short and spiked up and she was quite short.

"Alice this is…" said…was it Bella?

"Oh, I'm Elanora, but please call me Ellie," I weakly smiled at them. I felt so plain compared to them.

"I'm Alice, of course and this is Bella!" Alice said grinning widely, "You're from Australia, huh?"

"Wow, it's that obvious, huh?" I sighed.

"I love your accent!" Bella complimented.

I thanked her and slowly moved towards the dress that was forgotten for a few minutes.

I picked it ups and placed it on my body. I could see Alice nodding slightly. "You should try it on. It'll look great on you!" she said.

"Is this for a special someone? Are you guys dating?" Bella teased, "Who is it? Tell, tell!"

I smiled at my newly found friends they acted like they knew me since we were kids when we actually just met.

"Maybe it's going to be saved for someone…" I blushed thinking about Jake.

Wait, did I just say that out loud?

"Ahh!" the two girls squealed and then bombarded me with questions.

"Who is he?"

"Can we meet him?"

"Where's he from? Forks?"

"Is he cute?"

I bought the dress and they volunteered to buy me food, but only if I give them details.

"So tell!"

"Ok, ok! So I live over in La Push and-"

"Ah! I have some friends over there!"

"Bella! Shush! I'm listening to the girl's love story and her awesome accent,"

"Anyway, and a few days later after moving there I went out to 1st beach and I met this amazing looking guy! He was a jerk at first but he's grown on me and we've been hanging out ever since. But, I think something's gone wrong," I sighed, "I haven't seen him in ages and I'm getting worried."

"Hm…what's his name? Maybe I know him," Bella asked.

"Jacob Black,"

Bella looked at me blankly.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice squealed-which I noticed she does a lot, "That is so cute! I can totally see you guys dating! Don't worry about him! Jake's always the "I'm off, I won't see you for a while, then come back" kind of guy. You guys will be back on the looooove train soon enough!" she winked at me and then turned to her shopping bud, "Right, Bella?"

"R-right, sounds like Jake," she smiled but it looked forced, "we better go, Alice. Renessme can only take too much of Emmet and Jasper. It was nice meeting you, Ellie,"

And then they left. But not before swapping numbers with Alice

"Call me anytime and we can go shopping or talk about LURV!" she winked at me once more and left with Bella.

Bella, Edward and Renessme…holy nuts.

Bella is Jake's ex. The girl I should despise for breaking Jake into tiny pieces!

I didn't want to stay here any longer so I got up and called Lisa while walking towards the car.

"You're done already?" she asked, "Sorry, honey, I still have got to finish up here. Maybe call someone or take a taxi or a bus, you're old enough."

I agreed, sighed, went outside to the bus stop and waited. And soon enough the rain began to fall and so did my tears. Why I was crying?

...Today was the anniversary of Natasha's and Megan's death.

I was soon soaked and freezing and the bus to La Push came to the stop. There was no one else on so I took a seat near the back. What a day, depressed in the morning, making friends with the ex, remembering Nat and Megan and getting depressed again.

If Jake was here I wouldn't be thinking about all these thoughts, I'd be laughing and joking around, having fun. I hope Alice was right about what she said about Jake. And Bella…she looked so shocked after I said I liked Jacob. I guess she would be. She hasn't talked to Jake in ages and probably wants to make amends of their past and become friends again, but there was something hidden in her eyes. I sighed and sunk lower into my seat, staring out side the window.

I wonder if Jake likes me back…

I wonder if he thinks about me like I think about him…

The bus slowed down it a stop at another bus stop on a cloaked figure hopped on, but I ignored him and continued thinking about Jake.

He does flirt with me, but maybe it is just friendly flirting.

Or maybe I wishing to hard or imagining everything.

The shadow moved closer to me and sat down on the seat opposite mine and I felt him looking at me.

"What's your prob-"I began to ask but I choked on my words.

No…it can be…

"Hello Elanora,"

* * *

**:O **

**Oh deaaaar!**

**Hope you like this chappie! If you're a little confused about Bella's reaction, don't worry, it will all peice together.**

**Next, Bella's Pov for half and Jake's for the other? ;D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review! I want to hear your thoughts!**


	8. Scream

**Ok, sorry guys if this chaps a bit boring :S It's just explaining a bit what's going through Bella's head and JAke's bit is pretty-no, very- short.**

**I hope you like it anyway! Thank you to all who reveiwed the last chappie! xD You guys made me smile so much!**

**Shout outs to Angel Words- You're a smart girl, aren't you? xP **

**Lani's world- You girl are amazing! I love your reviews! Thank you so so much.**

**Lets get to it...**

* * *

**No song again...SIGH!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Ok, see you later, guys!" I said to my new family. Alice was taking me shopping-yet again- and Edward, Rose, Esme and Carlisle were out hunting.

"Bah-bye, Mama! Bah-bye, Aunty Alice!" Nessie giggled.

I sighed remembering how Jake used to call her that. My personal sun…He looked so depressed when he left and I caused that. I destroyed him. I tried to call him, to get to him, to thank him and say sorry.

"Emmet, Jasper, no pranks on her," Alice warned, she turned to me and smiled widely, "Let's go!"

We jumped into my car and zoomed off to Port Angeles. Half way there, Alice had a vision.

"What was it?" I asked.

"We are going to meet a girl named Elanora! She has an awesome fashion sense!" she squealed, "We're going to become best friends!"

I smiled. I knew how it felt being the new girl, having no friends, everyone watching you. I couldn't wait to meet her.

We entered the mall and went straight towards the clothing level. And-being herself-she dragged me everywhere, yapping and buying clothes. We entered a store with not many people inside. Alice became more jittery by the second. She moved towards a rack of tops and looked through them intently. I chuckled softly, rolled my eyes and walked towards a rack of dresses.

_Nope, nope, nope, nope, maybe, maybe, nope…_

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you," apologised a soft voice. I didn't even noticed that she bumped into me. I turned to look at her. She was certainly pretty for a human, apart from the rings around her eyes from the lack of sleep and her skin was quite pail. She was looking at something in the distance

"It's ok, nothing damaged," I replied. She gasped and looked at me

"Hey, are you new around here?" I said hoping not to scare her.

"U-um, yeah I am," she stuttered. That accent…

"From Australia, right?"

"That's right," she said, not that shy anymore. Good.

"Wow, Australia…I've always wanted to go, but never got the chance," This was true, but since I am what I am and how Australia is such a sunny country, I don't think I could ever go.

"Bella! Look over here! This top looks so cute!" squealed Alice, "Edward will completely freak when he sees you wearing this!"

The girl froze, but she calmed down. What was that about?

"Oh, who's this?" Alice asked walking up to us with the t-shirt in her hand. She winked at me quickly.

"Alice this is…" I began, not sure obout her name.

"Oh, I'm Elanora, but please call me Ellie," she smiled weakly, probably embarrassed. So this was the girl…

"I'm Alice, of course and this is Bella!" Alice said grinning widely, "You're from Australia, huh?"

"Wow, it's that obvious, huh?" she laughed softly.

"I love your accent!" I complimented. She blushed lightly and thanked me while walking towards a beautiful dress.

"I told you," Alice said in a speed no human could hear, nodding slightly, "good fashion sense"

She placed it on her body and Alice said-in human speed- "You should try it on. It'll look great on you!"

I had a better look of the dress. It looked like the type of dress that you'd go out with a boy with.

"Is this for a special someone? Are you guys dating?" I teased, "Who is it? Tell, tell!"

Maybe it's going to be saved for someone…" she blushed obiously thinking about who ever he is and the her face turned to shock.

"Ah!" Alice and I squealed and then asked her questions about her mystery man..

"Who is he?"

"Can we meet him?"

"Where's he from? Forks?"

"Is he cute?"

She bought the dress and we said we'd buy her lunch only if she gave us the details.

"So tell!" Alice ordered

"Ok, ok! So I live over in La Push and-" she began while she played with her potato chip. La Push?

"Ah! I have some friends over there!" I interrupted thinking about all the pocible non-werewolf boys there that Jake introduced me to when he had more control over his phasing

"Bella! Shush! I'm listening to the girl's love story and her awesome accent," Alice hushed me.

"Anyway, and a few days later after moving there I went out to 1st beach and I met this amazing looking guy! He was a jerk at first but he's grown on me and we've been hanging out ever since. But, I think something's gone wrong," she sighed, "I haven't seen him in ages and I'm getting worried."

"Hm…what's his name? Maybe I know him," I asked. Maybe there's a new pack member?

"Jacob Black,"

Jake…he…he wouldn't have…he couldn't have…imprinted? He said he wouldn't. Is that why? He's over me so quickly? Why do I feel…so…

"Oh my gosh!" Alice said happily, "That is so cute! I can totally see you guys dating! Don't worry about him! Jake's always the "I'm off, I won't see you for a while, then come back" kind of guy. You guys will be back on the looove train soon enough!" she winked at Ellie and then turned to me with urging eyes, "Right, Bella?"

Alice had always wanted me to stop worrying about Jake. She'd say that someone else in looking after him, that he'd be happy again, but so soon?

"R-right, sounds like Jake," I tried smiling, "we better go, Alice. Renessme can only take too much of Emmet and Jasper. It was nice meeting you, Ellie," I said standing up and walking away from Elanora and Alice.

I didn't know what to think, what to do. Was this why Jake was avoiding me? He didn't want me in his life? Should I be happy for them, for her, for Jake? He had been suffering over me and has found his place with a lovely girl, but why do I feel…so…was betrayed the word? Hurt? Lost? I did have a wonderful family now but…Jake…

"Bella! Wait up!" Alice called out from behind me, "What's up with you? Aren't you happy that Jake has-"

"I don't know, Alice," I said frustrated, "I know I should be…but…I just don't know!"

She sighed and got into the car, "Come on, Bella. We'll work it out later,"

We drove in silence until we heard a scream a 2 or 3 miles away. It sounded like…Elanora.

"Turn back," Alice ordered, "now."

**Jake's POV**

_Where is that creep? _I thought as I dogged another and another tree.

_Jake, have a flipping break, _Embry thought,_ the vamp isn't coming back…_

_But…_

_But nothing Jacob,_ Leah argued, _Your imprint is fine!_

_I mentally sighed and was about to phase back, but I heard my life scream._

_My life, my love was in danger._

_

* * *

_**So Bella is confused (remember people...she did "love" Jake), Jake is in pain and Ellie is in danger! **

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? xO**

**Please review guys! xD Lets make it to 50 :D WOOP WOOP!**


	9. AN sorry

**Dear my lovely readers,**

**Please, oh, please don't eat me :(**

**I know you all cannot wait to find out what happens next xD I am too!**

**But, sadly, my lap top with "Only Her," and "Charlotte,"…died…every thing is gone…**

**Well, actually…it has a random virus. As I was just finishing the next chappie for "Only her" and about to begin another chap for "Charlotte" (its been AGES since I've done that! O.o Sorry "Charlotte" readers!)…it went "KA-POW! I don't like how you write and Facebook and fanfic and whatever on me so I'm going to kill your happiness and get a virus,". DARN THAT!**

**Before you all send me reviews saying "you should have saved it on a USB! Tsk, tsk!", etc and never read this story again, let me tell you…I have learnt my lesson…**

**ANY WAAAYS! You all might have to wait a bit more or I shall write the next chapter for "Only Her"…again…and start another chap for "Charlotte" on the family computer! You pick :)**

**Again, I am so, so, so, so sorry for the wait. You've all been so awesome and supportive in your reviews. I promised myself I wouldn't do Author Notes or whatever in a whole chapter. But I hope you guys can stick with this story for a bit longer, I'd love that so much! I will try and get it up and make it better so you guys get an epic chappie that (hopefully) you will LOOOOOVVVEEE**

**From your Oh-so-sad-about-her-mean-evil-laptop-which-she-loves-so-much-getting-a-virus author, sun-shine99**


	10. Alone

**Lap top's fixed :) YAY!**

**Hey guys! Thanks to those who review to my A\N :) That gave me hope and I gotta shout out to you; Izzie94, Lani'sworld, Tais T and an annonymus person :) (you know who you are) Thank you so much for not giving up on my laptop :P Virtual cookies for you!**

**Lets get to it! You deserve this one, guys :P **

* * *

**_Leave me alone_**

**_Get out of my face_**

**_I'm tired of love_**

**_Felling so misplaced_**

**_Time for you to go_**

**_Don't you know I'm better off on my own, so Oh!_**

**_Leave me alone- The Veronicas_**

**(A|N- Ok...so maybe that song is about a break up...who cares if it doesn't go with the chapter! I GOT A SONG FOR IT! xD)**

**

* * *

**

****

Ellie's POV

I began to hyperventilate. How did the monster get here? Why was he here?

"I thought you'd be happy to see me," he teased, "and, look! You're all grown up," he said looking at me up and down with his blood eyes that haunted me in my dreams, making me feel uncomfortable.

"L-leave-e m-m-me a-lone," I spluttered.

"Now, now, princess," he sand, "you know I could never do that, you're mine…and if you think you can make friends and get close to your "family" when I'm far away, think again..."

He moved towards me and hissed into my ear, "You are mine,"

He stiffened for a second and then chuckled so softly, I barely heard it. "At that's my que to leave…I'll be watching you…" and as he left he grabbed to bus driver and bit into his neck, sucking him dry and then dragged him away with him. The memories of my parent's death flooded back into my mind. Their screams and cries.

He was back. He was in America. Lisa, Jack, Jake and the boys and Alice (not so sure about Bella) were all in danger. They could die and it would be all my fault. I wouldn't be able to live my life thinking that. I had to stop…stop being their friend. How did I not know that this would happen? He would always find me. I shrivelled up and my body shook with sobs and I let out a long loud scream.

Suddenly-after what felt like hours of crying- the sound of screeching tires and a voice like the sound of bells yelled, "ELLIE!" and then the slam of the car door. No! Alice was here! The monster could come back and attack her. Her figure ran onto the bus and she turned to me. I could have swore I saw her sniff the bus and saw her mouth move. "Oh, Ellie…" she whispered, "Bella! Call Edward and Carlisle, tell them to meet us home…we have a bad situation…"

"No, Alice…you shouldn't be here! Go leave now!" I said my voice getting louder with every word, "He'll come back! He'll kill you! You shouldn't be around me…he'll find you!"

"Sh, Ellie, it'll be…wait, what? Who's he?" she asked walking towards me slowly.

Before I could continue telling her to leave, a voice that I had longed to hear for so long bellowed out, "EL!", followed with a breaking of the bus door.

I winced and shut my eyes tightly. No, no, no, no! Not Jake, please!

"What the hell happened? Why the hell are you here?" he yelled.

"Sniff around Jacob! What do you smell," Alice cried, "she keeps saying "he'll kill you, go away,"".

I felt Jake's eyes on me. Pity? Sadness? It would be better if he thought I was insane. He'd leave, he'd be safe. They both would…

"What should we do?" asked another voice…was that Embry? What was he doing here?

"Knock her out…tell her it was a dream?" another voice suggested.

"Shut it, Leah," Jake growled.

"I'm taking her back to our house. We'll check on her for injuries and explain, maybe ask about how she knows him," Alice announced.

"I'm coming with you then," Jake said walking up to us and lifting my body up. I tried to push away from him.

"No! Leave m- me alone! Please!" I screamed, thrashing in Jakes arms with my eyes wide open, "He'll come back for me and kill all of you! Go away!"

Most of Jake's friends were here. The rain was still plummeting outside and Bella was in her car on the phone and giving quick glances to the bus.

"I told you we should've knocked her out," Leah mumbled and Jake growled yet again.

"I'm coming too," Embry said walking up to us, looking at me sadly. He was the other person I was really close to apart from Jake, he was like a brother I never had but always dreamed of. I couldn't let him get hurt. Alice stopped him

"No, Embry, the fewer the better," she said, then turned to Jake and me, "Let's go,"

We were quickly into the car-Alice and Bella in the front, Jake holding me in the back-and we zoomed off. Jake was gently stroking my hair, which I would have loved if he wasn't about to die.

"So," Bella began, "Jake, how have you been? I've missed you so much!"

"I don't really think now is the time for this, Bella," Jake said, slightly irritated. She sighed and continued to drive without a word.

We reached what I thought was a castle and we all got out and as much as I would have ripped my arm away for him to protect him, I needed him to keep me from falling and of course, I couldn't let go of his hand from being to long away from him, my air, my light. The rain wasn't pouring down so hard now, thank god.

We were greeted by two beautiful men and a little girl who looked almost as amazing and had the loveliest hair. "Mama! You brought uncle Jakey! Yay!" the girl squealed in the man with the messy bronze hair arms. She put a hand onto the man's cheek and he let her go running towards Jake. I was going to take a wild guess and say the little girl is Renesmee and the man is Edward. She ran in a speed that a normal 4 or 5 year old wouldn't up the Jacob and jumped onto him.

"Now, now Nessie," Bella smiled happily at her daughter, lifting her from Jake's arm, "let the poor man go. See Jake? I told you she missed you. You should come visit us; maybe stay over and whatever. We'll always be close friends remember?"

Hello? I'm still here! Why was Bella being like this? Acting as if I wasn't even here?

Jake squeezed my hand, and wrapped his arm around me-he probably saw how uncomfortable I was becoming. The simple gestures made me feel that extra bit warmer and he mumbled a "Yeah, maybe," to Bella.

Edwards-or who I thought was Edward smiled at Jake and I and said, "You've found her, huh? Congratz, Jake,"

Jake nodded at Edward and walked into the house. And let me just say…wow…

I looked back at Edward. What the heck was he on about? He smiled kindly at me and followed us in.

"Ok, lets get you dried up first and then we'll get to business," Alice announced as she walked out of the hall, "Jake, take her to the living room and Bella, do you mind making her something to eat? And before you ask, Ellie, Embry is telling Sam who's telling your dad who is also telling your mum that you're here,"

Bella nodded and walked to the kitchen and Jake lead me towards the living room with Edward and the other man behind us. We all sat around the room. Jake sat next to me and I melted into his side.

The man with the golden hair smiled softly at me and said, "I am Carlisle and this is Edward, my son and his daughter Renesmee. My wife- Esme will be joining us shortly and my two other sons and daughter-Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie- will also if they please."

"EMMET THE EPIC AND JASPER THE STRANGE HAVE ARIVED!" Boomed a voice that literary made the walls shake. As he entered the room I instantly felt intimidated.

"Emmet…" Jasper warned looking at me sadly, "Sorry, about him, he's just really happy about me letting him beat me at Mario Cart." **(A\N- Love that game :) That and Kingdom Hearts I and II on PS2)**

"You did not "let me win" you crashed and burned under my awesomeness," Emmet smiled proudly. Jasper rolled his eyes at sat down.

"Here you go! Blankets for all!" Alice said happily as she skipped into the room with thick woollen blankets in her arms. She wrapped me up into a warm blanket, passed them around the group and then hopped over to Jasper and cuddled into him with a blanket over them. Bella soon came with a bowl of chicken noodle soup for me which smelt lovely and three sandwiches for Jake-which he ate in three bites- and sat next to Edward and played with Nessie's curls, but watching me and Jake very closely. Esme and Rosalie soon arrived and I soon properly met the whole group. I noticed they all looked the same; topaz eyes, un-natural beauty, pale skin…

"So, Ellie, what happened? What did you see on the bus?" Carlisle asked.

I took a deep breath, "After Bella and Alice left, I also did…I went to the car park where my…mum left the car and called her to say I was ready. She said she wasn't finished and that I should take the bus or something, so that's what I did. Half way home, the bus stopped and a man came on. At first I didn't noticed him sitting so close to me. I asked him why he was staring at me and…and…" I closed my eyes, "I saw his face and I knew it was him…"

"Who is "him"?" Jake asked. I looked at Jake and the tears began to fall.

"My parents' killer," I said bluntly. Everyone gasped and Jake's eyes widened. He began to shake lightly.

"But, you just said…" I cut Edward off.

"I lied…Lisa and Jack adopted me. My parent died when I was 8 by a monster who'd suck blood from bodies. I…I saw them die." The Cullen's eyes widened once again. Esme ran up to me and gave me a motherly hug and sat back down in her seat.

"If it's not to hard…could you tell us?" Rosalie spoke up, looking at me with sad eyes. Jake-who was slowly not vibrating- squeezed my hand encouragingly.

I took another deep breathe and began my story.

"It was the15th of August, the day before my birthday and I was just about to walk home…" I started, beginning to be sucked into the flash back.

"_Bye Miss Bell," I said to my teacher. I walked out side by side with two of my most bestest friends in the world- Lilly and Jenna._

"_Weekends, FINALLY!" Lilly cheered_

_Jenna and I rolled our eyes at our friend, but we all agreed._

"_Are we still at your house tomorrow? For you're birthday?" Jenna asked shyly as we walked to the bus stop and sat down _

"_Of course! It's going to be the best birthday ever!" I smiled proudly, "mum's making my cake and we can decorate and then watch heaps of movies and eat like never before!" _

_Their bus soon came and they left. Soon a strange man sat at the bus stop, like he would everyday- he'd just stare at me, make me feel uncomfortable. Today, he spoke to me._

"_Hello Elanora," he said. I froze_

_Don't talk to strangers, I reminded my self, ignore him._

"_Ellie, come with me," he smiled-it wasn't friendly, more demanding or evil- "I won't bite,"_

"_N-no thank you," I stuttered. His smile grew._

"_How cute! You're afraid," _

"L-leave-e m-m-me a-lone," I spluttered.

"_Ellie!" my mother called out from her car. I instantly ran towards her. _

"_I'll see you tonight, Ellie," the man called out, "I wouldn't miss your birthday for anything."_

_I slammed the car door close and my mum drove towards home._

"_Was that the first time he spoke to you?" she asked me, I nodded-unable to speak. _

_We drove in silence for the rest of the trip. Usually we'd sing songs or laugh, but at the moment, I think she was freaking out or something. She would look back with wide eyes and she was so jittery._

_We got home and the day ran as it would usually; eat a snack, watch a cartoon, finish homework, welcome dad back from work and then eat dinner at the table. After dinner, mum dragged dad away so they could talk. I heard dad talk on the phone to someone but I didn't pay much attention. _

_Mum soon took me to my room and dad followed her. They both looked close to tears when they sat at either sides of my bed._

"_Ellie, your mum and I want you to know we both love you so, so much," dad said, holding back tears._

"_And we want to wish you a ha-," mum choked, "happy birthday, and many more to come." The both kissed me on the head and hugged me as tightly as possible._

"_Good night," the both said as the gave me on last sad, long look and left my room and I fell asleep, excited for the next day._

…

_I woke up in the middle of the night, thinking it was day. I sighed…not yet. I looked at the clock at the side of my bed- 11:59…one minute and then I'll be 9! _

_Crash! _

"_Mummy?" I called out._

"_G-go back to bed sweetie," she called back, "we're fine."_

_Bang! _

"_Daddy?" I asked, becoming scared. _

"_I'm ok, hon," he said, "Daddy's fine, just stay there."_

_But being me…I walked out of the room, followed the noises and peeked through the kitchen door. My mum and dad were both cut and bruised and the man from the bus stop was there._

"_Leave us alone, she doesn't belong to you!" mum whispered\yelled._

"_She does," the man growled, "She belongs to me, no one else.". he stepped closer to my shaking parents._

"_She will never be your's," dad said to the man. The man lunged at him and mum screamed. The monster was sucking my father's blood. _

"_Derek! No!" Mum cried._

_Once he was done, he dropped dad's lifless body onto the ground and turned toward mum. "For some reason, I'm still thirsty," he smirked as he walked towards her, "I told you what I would do if you stood in my way between Elanora and me," And just before he began to suck her blood to. My mother looked into my eyes and mouthed the words "I love you,"_

_My parents dead bodies on the floor stared blankly at the ceiling and the monter waled to where I was hiding, opened the door and smiled at me like he did at the bus stop._

_12:00_

"_Happy birthday, Elanora," he said, "You're mine."_

_

* * *

_**And there we have it! The truth of her past, a girl who wants to destroy herself to protect those she loves, another girl who has mix emotions on her best friend having an imprint and an EVVVVIIIIIIL starker vamp in Forks! YAY! **

**To Bella lovers, I AM SOOO SORRY if I made Bella seem like a mean person and Edward seem oblivious to the situation :S I'll fix it up sooner or later, ok? Good!**

**Who plays any of the games I metioned up there? Did you like this chap? Any ideas on what will happen next?**

**Anywaaays! Please review! Thanks for being epicly awesome and waithing and yeah! Cya round!**


	11. Air

**Hello Everybody! xD**

**Yes, another post :) Yay!**

**Thanks for your epic and supportive reviews! You guys ROCK! xD xD  
**

**Hope you guys enjoy this one :D  
**

* * *

So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

**Jordan Sparks- No Air**

* * *

**Jake's POV**

Tears poured out of Ellie's eyes. It was killing me. My whole world was spiralling out of control. I held on to her. It was all I could do. I couldn't change the past, I couldn't destroy that bastard who was after her, who ripped apart her life…I just didn't know what to do.

The Cullen's stared at us sadly. Esme, Alice and…Rosalie were sobbing, Bella just stared blankly at us, and the Cullen men were comforting their wives with sad faces.

"I-I'm sorry," Ellie cried after telling us about the friends who were killed by the vampire, "I s-shouldn't be like this,".

I shook my head at my silly girl. "You have every right to be," I soothed, "You've just been through a long, tiring night."

Esme smiled comfortingly at Ellie, "Why don't you stay here for the night, you look exhausted," Ellie was just about to protest until Alice chirped in about fixing a room and possibly her hair. Rosalie rolled her eyes at her sister but offered to help- I guess the story of Ellie not having a proper childhood touched her. I agreed that Ellie staying with the Cullen's for the night was for the best, she did look physically and emotionally drained and the another thunderstorm was quickly approaching. Ellie said that if she stays, I would to. I agreed, I wasn't leaving her side for a looong time, even if it was in a house full of vamps.

I excused my self from the group and moved towards their phone. I quickly called the pack and told them what was going on. We decided to arrange a meeting with the whole pack and the Cullen's to tell Ellie the truth about everything. I said goodbye and turned around to walk back to Ellie, but was greeted with the face of Bella.

Oh great…

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bella asked, "Why didn't you tell me about you imprinting? Why didn't you call or text or email me? We're best friends Jake-" she paused, "I don't like this Jake. She's making you fight; she's making you protect her. I just…I don't think she's the one. I mean, maybe you just thought you-"

"Don't end that sentence if you don't want to see me lose it. Bella, I have been hanging by a thread with you all my life. You played me when you got back just so you could know the truth about the Cullen's; you played me like a toy when Edward wasn't around. This isn't like your case with Victoria; this is my **imprint** being stalked by a vampire who isn't letting anyone get close to her and they will get killed if they do, this is about a girl who has been alone all her life, this is something worth protecting, worth fighting for. I was your "sun" and at the moment, I'm somebody's air, so would you please excuse me." And with that was followed the sent of Ellie's wonderful sent to her room, with out looking back or feeling guilt. **(A\N- You told her Jake, SNAAAP!)**

I thought of the day Ellie told me that I was her air. She was worried about how close we were becoming one day in the garage…

"_Almost done," I announced as I got up from the ground. I wiped off the sweat off my fore head and looked and Ellie. She was deep in thought, which happened all of the time. She would stare into space thinking and probably wouldn't notice the world coming to an end if it did while she thought. "El?"_

_She came back to reality and looked at me worriedly. "Ellie…?"_

"_Jake…this is going to sound absolutely stupid and all of a sudden and weird and what ever, but I need to get it off my chest," she said._

"_O…k?" _

"_I don't know why…but I-I feel like I can't be apart from you to long or I'll just pop! And I don't know why. It's like you're my air supply, now and I'm…I'm scared you're going to disappear and never be heard from again," she sighed and then straightened up, "there, I said it."_

_I smiled softly and gathered her into my arms. Wow…I had never meant so much to a person before. I was always "Bella's Sun", but "Ellie's Air"? I just didn't know what to say._

I walked into Ellie's room and the sight tore my heart again. She was laying there on her bed, crying and in emotional pain. She looked up at me and croaked, "Jake," That's all she needed to say to get me next to her.

"It's ok, El," I whispered, "I'm here, I'm so, so sorry, I'm never going to leave you,"

"J-Jake-"

I shushed her and held her tightly. "It's going to be ok, I promise."

Her cries lessened and she soon fell asleep in my arms. I brushed her hair gently with my hand and sighed. That man was going to pay.

**Ellie's POV**

I woke up in the arms of Jake, slightly confused as I looked around the room,

Where was I? What happened…?

I gasped as the memories came back to me.

Oh Gosh…

_He's here…The monster…_I thought on the verge of tears_…no, no, no…_

"I'll have chips with that," Jake mumbled, sleepily. I bit my tongue to stop myself from laughing. I turned my head to face him. He looked so young and relaxed. Perfect.

I smiled softly and snuggled closer, breathing in his wonderful scent. How did I survive that long without him? Everyday it felt like I couldn't breathe-under water, choking.

I relished this feeling of being so close to him. It wasn't everyday that you wake up in the arms of the guy you like after a horrible day. There was something about being in this guy's arms that makes me forget about the world. It was just for this morning. I needed to leave this town before the monster came back. Maybe he'll leave my friends…my family alone and come for me.

There was a light knock on the door and then Esme's soft voice, "Breakfast is ready if you're up,"

I slipped away from a sleep-mumbling Jake and out the door. I followed what I thought was the path to the kitchen and…got lost…

"Great,"

"Lost?" yawned Jake from behind me, scaring me half to death.

"Don't do that, Jake!" I laughed my hand to my chest. He chuckled, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards another room.

"We're awake!" Jake announced as he walked into the kitchen. Esme turned from the frying pan to look at us and smiled motherly.

"Good morning," she greeted, "Did you have a good sleep?" We both nodded, "Good! Seth called. He said Embry's coming in an hour to pick you both up. Alice Left some clothes for you to have a shower and get changed in the bath room, Elanora. Everyone's out of the house at the moment." She sighed as she motioned me to sit and put a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Thank you," I said gratefully for the food

"It was my pleasure."

We continued to eat and talk, none of us bringing up the subject of last night, thankfully. Jake soon led me to the bathroom, I went inside undressed, turned on the taps and hopped in. I had no more tears to cry so I just sobbed softly. What was I going to do? Where was I going to go?

I ended the shower and hopped out to dry myself. I spied out the clothes Alice left me; a grey, long top and tights. I got changed and went back to the kitchen.

"Ready," I said, putting on a smiling face. They both smiled back sadly, as if they heard me cry…

"Embry's here," Jake said looking out the window, "We should get going. Thank you Esme."

"Yes, thank you so much…for everything," I said. She walked up to me and gave me a comforting hug- the type you would give your child.

"It was my pleasure," she said, "Take care."

Jake took my hand and we walked outside towards Embry's car. He looked up and smiled widely at me. "What's up, lil' sis and Jaaaaaacob? Morning!"

I laughed and greeted him back. Maybe I was delusional yesterday and thought I saw Embry and the others on the bus…

We drove to La Push humming along to the songs we knew and laughing from time to time. We soon arrived at my house and were greeted by a crying Lisa and sad looking Jack.

"Ellie, Ellie, Ellie…" Lisa repeated ad she ran towards the car, "Oh Ellie! Thank god you're safe!" She pulled me out from the side door, out of Jake's arms and held onto me. Jack soon took me from her and did the same.

"Don't do that to us, kid," Jack tried to smile, "You scared the daylights out of us!"

Jake and Embry came out of the car and walked towards us. "Let's get going…we have things to discuss at the clearing, everyone's waiting on us." Jack and Lisa nodded once and got into there car.

"Wait…what's going on?" I asked, puzzled as Jake pulled me towards the car again.

"We're going to tell you the truth."

* * *

**O.o THE TRUTH! :O**

**Why are Jack and Lisa going too? How will Elanora except the whole "werewolves and vampires are real" story? What is everyone going to do about Ellie's stalker?**

**Again, I apologise to you Bella lovers out there about me making her seem meeeean :S**

**Guess what? Now that most of my tests and assesments are compleated (apart from the test I have tomorrow O.o), MORE UPLOADS! YAY! xD**

**One last thing...For the next chapter, I'm thinking of having the Cullen's POV's of Ellie, how does that sound? :) Any sugestions or ideas? They would be great!**

**Thanks for reading :) Review, fave...what ever :D**

**Peace out! xD**


	12. Hope

**Ok This is going to be...short...**

**I am really really sorry For the wait and everything... :(**

**Thank you for the reviews and all your loveliness :)**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

"I am Carlisle and this is Edward, my son and his daughter Renesmee. My wife- Esme will be joining us shortly and my two other sons and daughter-Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie- will also if they please." I tried to smile and the poor, soaked girl. She had probably just witness the most horrific sight of her life and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Jake cuddled up with her, keeping most of her body warm. He, too, must have had a crazy night. He probably thought he lost his imprint. I was so happy for him, hearing that news from Edward's vampire speed mumbles.

The rest of the family soon joined us I asked her what happened. She said she knew the vampire. Could this be another Bella\Victoria scenario? But then she said it…her parent's killer. And that she saw them die, right in front of her. And then she told us her story.

What I said about tonight being the most horrific night of her life…forget that that.

**Rosalie's POV**

I went into Emmett's and my room, still sad about the day's events. I flopped onto our bed and stared up at the ceiling.

That poor child

She was just a little girl.

She had no proper childhood

And He is still following her.

She had no friends,

No one to trust, to love

I felt so helpless with her. There was nothing I could do and I hated it.

"You ok, Rose?" my goof of a husband asked. I turned my head to see him leaning on the door frame and I smiled sadly at him. He walked up to me slowly and stroked my cheek softly. "I know what you're thinking about…we all are thinking about Elanora's past, present and future. But what I have been getting from her stories, she's a strong little girl- even stronger than me. She'll be ok and we'll make sure of it." He kissed my lips lovingly.

I couldn't have wanted a better husband. "Thank you Emmet. You've made me feel so much better." I told him, sitting up.

He smirked childishly at me, "I'm awesome like that,"

I shoved him off the bed and pouted at him. Way to wreck the moment.

**Edward's POV**

I began to pace around my old room, my thoughts consumed with Elanora's past, my family's thoughts-including Jacob and Ellie- and my own concerns, like Bella. She has been acting strangely all of a sudden and I have no idea why.

I sighed loudly. Bella soon entered the room looking tired.

"I miss sleeping," mumbled to herself and she walked slowly towards me and then into my arms.

"I know, love," I chuckled softly, "To get away from the sadness and dream."

She made a muffled sound of agreement, which made my chuckle a bit more.

"What is wrong, Bella? You've changed slightly, something's off."

"I don't know, Edward," she replied looking up at me, "But I want to go back to the way things were before I became different…"

**Bella's POV**

"But I want to go back to the way things were before I became different…" _Before I met Ellie, before I knew Jake had an imprint,_ I added in my mind

When did I become so cold towards the happy\sad couple?

Shouldn't I be happy for them? Especially Jake.

Edward moved away from the hug and kissed my on the head before walking away to find Renesme, leaving me to more thoughts of the day.

What Jake said to me…in the lounge…I was shocked. Jake was never like that before. Maybe I said things out of term, Jake's happy now, he's in love with her, and he's her air like she is his. They can't live without the other. Imprint.

"It's that deep, huh?" I mumbled to myself.

**Esme's POV**

"Ok, I'm leaving," Carlisle, the love of my eternity announced as he walked up to me and kissed my head, "There is a patient that needs saving."

"You go save them, miracle man," I smiled at him. He chuckled and left.

It was 9 in the morning and I was just starting to make breakfast. Everyone was still shaken from last night. We all could hear whimpering and crying from the guest bedroom-Ellie's and Jacob's room for the time being. My heart broke for that girl a million times over. Her life was full of constant fear for her friends, new family and herself.

I sighed and continued to get out ingredients- bacon, eggs, oil, salt…

"The boys are going hunting with Renesme and the girls are going shopping just for one or two tops I saw the other day," Alice said in her cheery voice as she and the others glided in. _More like 20, _I chuckled in my mind_._" We won't be long. OH! And tell Ellie there are some clothes for her to change into in the bathroom."

And then the two groups left to do their thing.

I sat down and picked up a book I was reading before, but a phone ringing interrupted the peace.

"Hey Esme!" said a familiar voice at the other end.

"Seth! What a wonderful surprise!" I said happily.

"Yeah, long time no see! Just wanted you to tell Ellie and Jake that Embry is coming to pick them up in an hour," Just as he said that, 5 rooms away, Ellie was waking up.

"They'll be ready by that time," I told him, "I got to go now, dear, the bacon on the frying pan is burning."

"Oh please don't remind me of you yummy food!" Seth pleaded, "Speaking of food, I better get some before the meeting in the clearing. Which also reminds me…Are you Cullen's coming? We're are explaining everything to Ellie,"

"Yes, Jake told us. We are coming. I'll see you there,"

With that we hung up and I went back to cooking. I smiled softly as I heard the exchange between Jake and Ellie in the hall. And they entered the room hand in hand. We greeted each other and  
I handed them a plate of food, telling them about the earlier events, like the phone call and what Alice told me to tell Ellie.

When Ellie finished eating and left to get changed I turned to Jake.

"Are you sure today's the best day to tell her?" I asked him, "She has gone thought a lot last night…can't it wait a few more days?"

He sighed and looked down, "I agree, but it is the Elders choice on telling someone or not, when or how, even and imprint. They think it is best telling her right away, so we can protect her better."

"I see," I paused, "I forgot to congratulate you…on finding her, she's a beautiful, lovely girl and I am so happy for you."

He smiled at me, "Yeah, she's perfect," I smiled, "Thank you."

I nodded, "We'll help you protect her, Jake, and she's going to make it through."

"I know you guys will and for that I'm thankful. Thank you again."

We stopped talking because we heard cries from the bathroom. Jacob looked in pain and I put my hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "She'll get better…I just know it. Just stay strong for her."

I just hoped.

She was soon finished with her shower and came back into the kitchen. Embry soon arrived and we said our goodbyes.

And as I watched them leave I prayed that everything will be alright in the end.

* * *

**Ok so now we know how most of the Cullen's feel about Ellie (and Jake) :) Bella's feeling confused, but is slowly accepting the imprint.**

**I'll make a deal with you guys :)**

**I am already half way through the next chap (I'm trying to make it LONG for you guys :D)**

**SO! You guys try and give me as many reviews as you can and I will try and finish the chapter as long and as quick as I can (say...next Monday?)**

**Sounds good?**

**Good :) **

**See you's next chap! :D  
**


	13. Drive

**Wello readers :)**

**This chap is full of surprises :D**

**As promised, here it is. Thank you for the reviews! They made me smile, like they always do!  
**

**Read on!  
**

* * *

_You make the darkness disappear_  
_I feel found when you stay near_  
_I know where I am when you are here_  
_My way becomes so clear_

_When you're gone_  
_Will I lose control?_  
_You're the only road I know_  
_You show me where to go_  
_Who will drive my soul?_

**Lights-Drive my Soul

* * *

**

**Ellie's POV**

"Wait…what?" I asked while Jake backed out of my drive way, "The truth? Who was lying?"

"Um…everyone-ish?" Embry hesitated. I turned from the front seat to glare at him.

"Are you serious? Everyone?" I asked focused back on Jake, the person who I trust with everything. I prayed in my mind that he would never lie, that he was the only one.

"Yeah," he sighed sadly, "even me." I gasped and tear began to fill my eyes.

No…not him…

"Have you ever wondered why I have been away for so long?" Jake said giving me a quick glance.

"Yeah,"

"That's what we are going to tell you about and much more," Jake announced he quickly reached over and grabbed my hand to squeeze, "You told me a deep secret. Now it's my turn."

We pulled up near the side of the road, next to the forest next to Jack's car. We got out of the car and began to walk into the forest until we reached a clearing. Everyone from the bonfire (apart from a few of the workers) was there.

"W-what's going on?"

"Ellie, What we are about to tell you cannot be told to anyone else," Sam instructed and I nodded, not knowing what to say. Jake stood next to me holding onto my hand tightly and comfortingly.

"Do you remember weeks ago, at the bonfire where you met everyone the legends?"

"Yeah…" I said becoming nervous with everyone's eyes on me.

"They're…basically true…"

.

..

…

""GAHAHAHAHAH! Good one! You almost got me!" I tried laughing it off, sounding like a maniac. I tell Jake about how some monster drains my mother and father dry and then he goes tells everyone that I'm a freak and pretend that their legends are real?

That's nice of him.

Still laughing hysterically, I soon noticed no one else was, all their faces serious.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said becoming slightly angry, "werewolves?"

"Yes, they are real and-"

"Let me guess…You guys are supernatural dogs?" I huffed, "Well! How lovely! Do you really think I'm going to believe that?" I turned to Jake, ripping my hand from his grip, "And you, really? I trusted you Jacob Black. I told you something that I wouldn't tell a soul and what do you do? Make a joke out of it. NOT FUNNY." I yelled. He looked like he was about to cry, but I beat him to it. "The cold ones…yes, possibly. But werewolves? Think of a better mystical creature. Maybe fairies or wizards! Maybe there's a real life Hogwarts!"

"Honey calm down," Lisa soothed, "Just listen to them."

I sighed and agreed. Hey! If I believe in a blood sucking monster that destroyed my life, maybe I could try and believe in this mumbo-jumbo.

"Ok, go on! Prove it," I challenged all of them.

Embry ran off from the groups and disappeared into the forest. I sat onto the dust floor and waited, for something, anything. I had to admit…I didn't want Jacob to be wrong about this, as crazy as it sounded.

There was a ripping sound and than a dark four legged figure came out from the trees.

A wolf to be exact

With the fun, teasing eyes of Embry Call

Holy crap…

"Do you believe us now," Jake said from the side of me softly.

"Yeah, just a little," I replied in the same tone, my eyes not leaving Embry\the wolf.

Embry trotted towards me, his head down…does he want me to pat him or something?

I took a deep breath and reached out my shaking hand to pat the giant dog.

"This is so weird…" I mumbled. The dog form of Embry made a sound of laughter and the ran of into the woods. "Who…who else?"

"Myself, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady and Jared and Paul…thought they are going to stop phasing soon," Jake explained,

"Ok…can we start from the beginning?"

Sam took a deep breath and began to explain everything, "Well, the boys and Leah all have the quintet blood in them, werewolf blood, from the legends. Usually people don't turn into shapeshifters-the proper name for them- until 16 or 17 years of age. At first it is painful and hard but it gets better. Shapeshifters have massive amounts of power and body temperatures up to 180 degrees! They are on earth for one prepose; to kill vampires…cold ones," he stopped and looked into the distance. I looked in the same direction and saw a group walking towards us. As they came closer I noticed who they were

The Cullen's

"Hello Ellie," Carlisle greeted, "It's good to see you again."

I said my hellos and asked why they were here.

"We too have something to say that you cannot tell anyone," Edward spoke up, "we're vampires."

Unsuspected much? I began to slowly back away from them. They were just like the monster...they were all like the monster...

"But we are not like…the man you saw on the bus," Alice added quickly, "We do not harm humans, like him. We drink from animal blood."

I quickly covered my mouth, beginning to feel like I was going to vomit with the over load of information.

This was too much.

This was way too much.

I needed-

"Water?" Jake asked handing out a bottle towards me.

I took the bottle slowly, "how did you know?"

"It's not everyday you find out about how a group werewolves and vampires are your friends. I'd figure you needed it," he answered. I thanked him and took a gulp of it.

"Is Renesme a-"

"Vampire?" Bella cut in, sounding slightly irritated "No, she's a half vampire. Edward and I had her while I was human and he a vampire."

"How does everyone else know about this?" I asked the non-cullen's.

"Emily, Rachel, Claire-over there with Quil -and I are imprints," Kim smiled. Jake stiffened next to me, but Kim didn't notice. "An imprint is a shapeshifter's soul mate. One of these guys look at a girl dead in the eye and all the strings that tight them to this earth are cut off, nothing else matters, only the girl they imprint on. They can be what ever she want with her-a friend, a lover, a brother" Kim cuddled into Jared's side, "Jared imprinted on me, Sam on Emily, Paul on Rachel and Quil on Claire."

"Oh," I sighed, thinking if Jake imprinted on some one…"What about the people who haven't been imprinted on, like Billy and Sue?"

"They are what we call the quintet Elders. They are the protectors and chiefs of this tribe," Sam explained.

I nodded slowly.

"What about Jack and Lisa? How do they know?" I asked. Everyone's eyes shot to the couple.

"Yeah, none of us know that yet, except the elders," Quil said playing with Claire.

Jack laughed awkwardly and took Lisa's hand. "We have a long story…I was born in America. Here actually, in La Push. I was a door-step baby, along with my twin sister. We grew up in the orphanage with her; we were the best of friends, growing up. One day, at the age of 6, we were adopted by an Australian couple. Both my twin and I moved with them back to Australia, a farm in New South Wales. We grew up like their own, we were happy. At the age of 16 my temper grew until one day…I popped. I was a shape shifter," everyone gasped. Jack was a werewolf?

"I had no idea what was wrong with me. My sister helped me through it, she was scared for me too. One day she met a man in a town nearby who accidentally touched her and said that her child would be the prophecy and that she would see him again. She was really freaked out. I did my best to comfort her. I got my temper control in check and planned on moving with my sister to Sydney. We left the country when we were 22 and I soon met Lisa coming back from the local shops to my twin and my apartment.."

"And imprinted on me!" Lisa giggled, "Like I told you ages ago on how I met him, El. It was a click, but I never felt so in love. I soon met his sister and we became the best of friends. She also fell in love with none other than my cousin and my best friend. They were such a lovely couple. Jack told me about his secret. After a trip to the bush, him phasing in front of me and me fainting a few times I believed him. His sister soon got married and had a beautiful baby girl and we soon did the same…with no luck with the baby."

Jack began to speak again, "Though we didn't have a child, we were still happy to grow old with each other. A few years after both marriages we got an urgent call from my sister and brother in law. She told us that the man that told her that her child was the prophecy had been with her child after school and now he was going to get them on the day before the little girl's birthday. She told them if she and her husband were to die tonight, she wanted us to adopt her daughter in a few years time and protect her with all we have. I agreed and said our goodbyes. The next day I found out my sister was dead…"

"Oh…my…god," I whispered, fitting all the pieces together, "you're my uncle? My mother was your sister?"

He nodded.

"You were the one mum and dad called before…they were…I…" I began to cry again.

Jake pulled me towards him and I buried myself into his chest.

"We moved here, back in La Push, too keep you save. Your mother also told us that he would come and take you away at the age of 18. We knew there was a werewolf pack here, so, here we are!" Jack finished

Way too much…

"Jake, I think you and Elanora should go for a walk," Billy suggested, "We have plans that we will fill you in with later."

Jake nodded, got up, helped me up and we walked away in silence.

Deeper and deeper into the forest I asked him where we were going.

"You'll see," Jake said with a small, nervous smile, "I have something to tell you."

I soon heard the sound of crashing waves and the smell of the sea and then I saw it.

First Beach

"I wanted to take you hear because it was the first place I saw you," Jake explained.

"Uh-huh,"

We walked half way, between the water and the forest and we sat down and stared out at the waves in a comfortable silence which was soon broken by Jake.

"I'm not sure how you'll react to this," Jake began, "but, I need to tell you."

He's imprinted…hasn't he? I just knew it. Why did I fall so hard on him? I wonder how this girl is…probably beautiful…

"I…I imprinted," Jake looked down at the ground, avoiding my eyes, which were on the edge of crying yet again. _I knew it._

"On you."

_What?_

"There I said it,"

_Was he serious?_

"I hope you don't hate me for this."

_Oh my god_

He got up and began to walk away. I ran towards him and before my mind could regain control off my heart I grabbed him and kissed him with all my might. He kissed me back, moving his hand to cup my cheek. It felt amazing. It was amazing.

We broke away and stood there, forehead to forehead, staring at each others eyes for what seemed like ages. The wind was softly blowing around us. There was no one else here. Just Jacob and me.

"You drove me home," I whispered.

"Huh?"

"Lisa was driven home by Jack after they met. She trusted him a lot for some strange reason," I laughed softly, "He imprinted on her that day, when he drove her home."

He smiled at me with happiness and love.

"You drove me home."

You drive my soul.

* * *

**OMG**

**OMG**

**OMG!**

**So Jack and Lisa are Ellie's uncle and aunt, Ellie is some type of prophecy and Jake and Ellie KISSED!**

**THE DRAMA!**

**I want to give a massive THANK YOU to kkcnelson2002 for the idea of Jack having a werewolf past. Epic idea!**

**I really hope you liked this one :)**

**If you guys have any other awesome ideas for this story, I'd love to hear them :D **

**Review! Tell me what you thought of this chapter! Rate it, fave it, alert it xD  
**


	14. Same

****

**Hello there! xD Long time no read, huh? :)**

**Sorry for the wait...again...I have been very, very busy for the past few weeks but the epic news is that HOLIDAYS ARE ALMOST HERE in Australia! xD xD**

**Another reason why I haven't updated is because I''m drifting away from Twilight and into Vampire Diaries :D :D Really good show :)**

**Anyway...to the reading!**

* * *

_Then you said you'd take me away_

_Take me along with you, boy , we'll be on our way_

_It's fate I supose, and we'll never need to know_

_We're gonna make it cause we're one_

_One in the same_

_**Cady Goves- One in the Same**_

* * *

_**Jacob's POV**_

_She_

_Flipping_

_Kissed_

_Me_

_Were the words that ran through my mind again and again. I couldn't believe it. This...I...she kissed me. Kissing Bella on the day of the fight couldn't possibly compare to it. I couldn't explain it. It was…perfect._

_I had the goofiest smile in the world on as Ellie and I walked-her hand in mine- towards my place to watch a movie and wait for the others to come back. I'm not sure if I want them to. I felt on top of the world because Ellie had accepted me. I looked at her and she looked back._

_"What are you thinking about?" she asked._

_"You and how amazing you are," I smirked at her. She blushed making me love her even more if that's possible. "What about you?"_

_"You and how amazing you are," she repeated back to me, giggling softly. My heart felt lighter._

_"Cheeky," I tackled her._

_"You love me for it," she squealed as I span her around. And I did love her for it. That and everything else about her. "Put me down Mr Wolf! It's beginning to rain!"_

_"Mr Wolf? Where's the 'what's the time'?"_

_"Ha, ha, ha," she stuck her tongue out at me, "Come on, come on!" She began to drag me faster to our destination._

_"What movie do you want to watch?" I asked her while we stepped into the house._

_"HARRY POTTER!" she cheered._

_"Marathon?"_

_" Yep!"_

_"You make the popcorn and get the snacks, I'll get the movies and blankets," I told her, "Maybe tomorrow we could watch Deathly Hallows!"_

_She began to jump up and down squealing. She is such a Potter fan. Ellie leaves to do her thing and I do mine. When the food was ready and the movie put on play, Ellie and I snuggled up together on the couch. Everything was simple, worries forgotten, problems far away._

_But I couldn't stop myself from one thought…_

_How long until things can be like this?_

_**Ellie's POV**_

_Sometime in the middle of the 4th Harry Potter, I must have fell asleep in Jake's arms, -which I had always wished would happen, which it did so I'm going to be happy for a long time- because I woke up with the tv off, popcorn and lollies all over the couch and Jake no where to be seen._

_Odd…_

_I got up and stretched. How long was I asleep for? I walked into the kitchen and was greeted by a sleepy Billy._

_"Morning El," Billy yawned, "You're up early."_

_"Wait…what?" I said confused and drowsy, "What time is it? What happened?"_

_"6am, Jake's gone out to check on something at Emily's Place, He didn't want to wake you and make it seem he was gone at all." Billy explained, "Are you alright?"_

_"Y-yeah," I sighed shakily, "Just…I…they…"_

_"I know sweetie,"_

_"And Jack! He is-"_

_"I know, I know," Billy soothed while pouring a cup of coffee and handing it to me. I took a sip and made a slight face that made Billy laugh. I didn't exactly…love coffee._

_"You, Ellie, are exactly like Jake," he said shaking his head, "It scares me sometimes." He began to tell me stories of a younger Jacob which made me laugh and smile._

_Jake soon walked through the front door and found me and Billy laughing and stared at us with a raised eye brow. "What are you two up to?" he asked cautiously. Billy and I looked and each other then burst out laughing. Billy had just finished telling me about how Jake would practice raising his eye brow in the mirror. Billy had a video tape of it that he would show me secretly._

_"Never you mind, Jacob Black," Billy said to his son. Jake raised his eye brow yet again and I couldn't contain my giggles, imagining a little Jacob looking in the mirror trying to get the perfect raised eye brow. Jake turned to me and took the cup of coffee I forgot I was holding and took a big sip, then made the same face I made just moments ago._

_"See, Ellie?" Billy smiled, "Exactly the same."_

_"What's exactly the same? What are you talking about?" Jake asked looking slightly worried for himself. His eyes full of the innocence of a child._

_I stood up and kissed his cheek. "You look adorable when you have no idea what is going on," I smiled at him and then walked away to freshen up my sleepy face in the bathroom._

_**Jacob's POV**_

_I grinned. Well that's one light in all this darkness._

_"How'd the meeting go?" dad asked me._

_"Not so good," I sighed remembering the information that Jack gave us. I shuddered. "Jack told us some pretty dreadful information. The vampire that is after Ellie is way old which equals a very strong and powerful vampire," I explained, "Carlisle told us about a drop out from the Volutri-the leader's and the eldest vampires- who left the group and searched for the Prophecy. The Prophecy was said to make any supernatural being the most powerful of all. The Prophecy must be intertwined with the supernatural in away to share the power the prophecy possesses._

_"The Prophecy-who ever he or she is- is said to have incredible power. It shall be first shown on his or her 18th birthday. It's just a legend but…" Jake shook his head slowly, "The vampire is going to take her when she turns 18 which is in a few months. I'm worried that I can't protect her. I'm worried he'll take her away from me. I-I can't-"_

_"Jacob," Billy said grabbing my arm and giving it a comforting squeeze, "She's going to be fine, She's going to be protected by everyone, ok? We're going to get through this…I promise. But at the moment you need to spend as much time as possible with her."_

_I nodded and gave him a small smile. And seconds later my girl walked into the kitchen and smiled happily at Billy and myself and all worried became forgotten._

_"What's on the agenda?" she asked._

_"How about…buggy racing?" I asked her. Her face lit up when I mentioned our creation and began to jump up and down. I just finished them recently and wanted her to have a surprise since she had been so down for the past month or so._

_"Yes, yes, yes!" she cheered._

_I took her hand and lead her to the shed, not before giving dad a quick wink and smile. He was right, I did need to spend a lot of time with her, to make up for the time I've spent away._

_**Unknown POV**_

_I threw the blonds body to the other side of the room like a rag doll along with the other bodies I drank from. I sighed contently from the blood and called for Amy._

_"Yes, sir?" she asked me politely._

_"How long now?" I asked lazily._

_"7 months, sir" she replied flatly._

_"They probably know we're coming…" I mumbled to myself. I wish the un-dead life was simpler…"Come here," I ordered. She did as she was told, "Get Andrew now," I said, "I have a little mission for him."_

_"As you wish, sir," she said with a little curtsy and left the room._

_I was so brilliant sometimes…_

_Elanora was mine and mine alone. The super naturals of Forks and La Push and especially Elanora were in for a wake up call…a rather large wake up call indeed._

* * *

_**Naww and OMG**_

_**Will the pack and Cullen's think of a plan? What is this Andrew going to do? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**_

_**You'll have to wait and see ;D**_

_**Next update shall be soon, I virtual pinky swear it :D**_

_**Tell me what you think? Is it too weird? Is the prophecy thingy too much? Would you like anything to be mentioned in the next chapter? Does anyone else watch or read Vampire Diaries? I'd love to hear from you :D**_

_**Thanks for reading xD See ya next chap!**_


	15. Date

**Wello! :) Christmas is coming! xD SO EXCITED!**

**Let's get straight to it!**

**

* * *

Ellie's POV**

"WOO!" I screamed in glee as we rode over a large sand dune. Jake echoed in the same amount of happiness. "This is insane!"

Jake laughed and did a donut in sand, spraying sand around. I giggled and turned the engine off, breathing heavily from the excitement and laughter, hopped off the buggy and flopped onto the ground. He soon stopped his vehicle and sat next to me.

"Hey," he smiled

"Hi," I replied

"My name is Jake,"

I burst out laughing and pushed him onto the sand, "I knew that already."

"Sure you did," he stuck his tongue out and dusted off the sand as he lifted himself from the ground to sit up. I rolled my eyes.

It had been a week since the announcement of vampires and werewolves being real and had become use to the fact that my boyfriend-yes, you heard me-and his friends were apart from the supernatural world. The monster had not made any unwelcomed visits and everything was running smoothly.

He was staring deeply into my eyes, like he was looking into my soul and all I could do was stare back with the same intensity. "You're so beautiful," he whispered and I blushed and broke the eye gazing by looking at my hands. He placed his warm hand under my chin, lifted it up and put his soft lips on mine. And I felt as if I was melting into goo as he wrapped his arms around me to bring us closer.

I could die happy.

Very, very happy

We later decided to head back. It was starting to rain, yet again, and Jake wanted us to go to the movies to watch no other than Harry Potter! We put the buggies into the garage and walked with hands holding back into his house to get ready. But I was greeted with an unexpected visitor.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" I asked, still slightly worried about her vampire-ness.

"You're coming over to my place to get ready!" she said happily clapping her hands together, "We're going to make you look lovely for your date!"

"Date?" I said turning to Jake.

"Um…about that…" he mumbled scratching the back of his head, "Tonight I thought maybe we'd go eat dinner some place fancy." I giggled and smiled widely at him.

"Sounds perfect," I said softly into his ear and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"NAWW!" Alice squealed while watching us, "You guys are so cute!" Jake shook his head at our bubbly friend and I laughed. "Let's getting going! Don't want to be late for your daaaate!" Alice dragged out as she pulled me outside.

When we got to her car and got in Alice began to sing, "Ellie and Jake, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes…"

I laughed and smiled at her. The worries I had about this girl ripping my throat out disappeared. She was too nice and bubbly for that.

I stared out the window and hummed along to the song on the radio and made light conversation with Alice.

We got to her house and she got to work immediately, telling me to have a shower, picking the shampoo and soaps I should use. I got out dried off and put on comfortable clothes so Alice could do my make up and hair. I got out of the bath room to see Rosalie walking towards Alice's bedroom with a blanket over her arms.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"Your dress," she smiled lightly at me, "It's going to be a surprise. I'm sure you'll love it!" We walked to together to the room.

"Let's get to work, Ladies!" Alice announced. They fixed my hair and makeup for what seemed like ages. I had no idea what I looked like since all mirrors were covered with blankets thanks to Alice. Then they instructed me to put the dress on and then stand by the large mirror.

"Wow!" Alice giggled, "You look amazing!"

Rosalie smiled and clasped her hands together, "I agree! You look so lovely." I thanked them, blushing slightly. "Ok, you ready to see Alice's and my hard work?" she asked as both girls went either side of the mirror and began to count together.

"One,

Two,

Three!"

I gasped at the sight before me. Oh my flipping goshness.

My light brown dull straight hair was in flowing curls, light red lipstick, light blue eye shadow and golden dangling earrings. My dress was a white summery dress with blue small flowers and a brown belt around my waist with a golden buckle and a white, light cardigan. My shoes were short-ish brown, zip up boots. This was…just…wow!

"Well…?" Alice urged me, "Do you like it?"

In reply I squealed and jumped up and down, noy caring if I looked like a complete fool. Both girls soon joined me, laughing and squealing along

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I repeated giving Rose a hug.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" Rosalie giggled. Alice was still jumping up and down.

"I'm so happy you like it!" she said, but all fun stopped by one sound.

The doorbell rang-Jake was here.

My heart began to beat faster and my stomach filled with butterflies that went crazy.

"I'LL GET IT!" Alice practically screamed and then turned to Rosalie and words of comfort, "Let's do this "Prom Movie Style"! Rose, give pep-talk and I'll give you the signal." And she left the room.

Rose rolled her eyes and then smiled at me. "Ellie, you look so gorgeous and Jake is going to love you even deeper in love with you. Trust me. You just have the loveliest night of your live yet and tell me all about it tomorrow, because I want details!"

I laughed lightly and smiled gratefully a her, "Than-"

"I think we've said enough thank yous for today," she said, "There's the signal!" I looked at her quizzically- I didn't hear anything- but then shook it off.

Vampire powers…

She led me down the hall and we hid behind a wall right next to the stairs. "Go get him, girl!" Rose whispered to me and gently pushed me to the stairs.

And he looked up and our eyes locked and I couldn't breathe.

It was just us in that room-in the world-at that moment. His eyes made me feel beautiful, amazing, incredible and so much more. They were so full of love that it was so overwhelming.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hi," I replied while walking down the steps slowly, never breaking eye contact.

Alice couldn't contain her squeal, "OMG! You guys are so cute! Now go, go, go or you'll be late for you reservation! Btw- El, I hope Rose told you about the details that you're going to tell us tomorrow! Every last piece of it!" She pushed us both out of the house, "Buh-bye!"

We stood outside the house a little surprised at the high spirited, pixie like vampire. But we shook it off and Jake turned to me and offered his arm and bowed.

"Mi'lady," he said and I smiled and curtsied before winding my arm through his.

"Why thank you, Mr Black. What a gentle man you are!" I smiled

He moved his mouth next to my ear, his warm breath tickling my neck. "You're so beautiful." And with that my body tingle.

The car drive there was like every other car drive anywhere with Jake- fun, bubbly and filled with laughter. When we were almost there he told me to cover my eyes with a black cloth and to make sure I couldn't see.

The car stopped and the car door opened and then closed. I was just about to call Jake's name until I heard the door open and cool air wash over me. He took my hand and slowly pulled me out of the car. "Jake, I'll trip or something."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek, "Trust me." And so I did.

We walked slowly and he warned me about the steps and thankfully I didn't trip once. "Ok, I'm going to take off the sheet on the count of…100," he said.

"Are you serious?" I laughed.

"One, two…100!" he said and the I could see. Straight away I looked up to see the flashing sign above.

"John's Italian Restaurant?" I asked.

"You said Italian food was your favourite, right?" he said leading me to the door, "I thought you might like this." I gave him a loving kiss.

"I love it."

We walked inside and was taken to our reserved table and we ordered our food. The dinner was filled with light chatter and laughter and the smells of the food were amazing. We finished our food and Jake excused himself to use the bathroom.

"Woops!" a man walking by said dropping his sheets of paper. He groaned and got on 'his knees to pick them up.

"Here, let me help," I said as I stood up and sat on the other side of him to help him out. The man was wearing a suit and had

"Thanks," he sighed, "I just finished a business meeting with my boss for my new job and he wanted me to do all this paper work."

I laughed, "Poor thing." I picked up a piece of paper hiding under a chair, "I'm Ellie, by the way."

Something flashed in his blue eyes. "Andrew," he introduced sticking out a hand and I shook it, "Are you new here?"

"New-ish," I smiled, "I moved here a couple months ago from Australia."

"Well, Welcome to America if it's not too late to say that," he said and I chuckled, "I better get going, I've got a lot of work to get through tonight."

"I see that," I said getting up, "It was nice meeting you, Andrew."

"You to Ellie," he replied, "I hope we'll see each other again soon-without the falling paper."

I laughed and said our goodbyes and he left.

Jake soon came out and walked over to our table but he was stiffened and looked around the room.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"There was a vampire here," he growled softly, "It's not strong but…" he paused, "It was him."

**Unknown POV  
**

I smirked as Andrew walked in. "Did you see her?"

He nodded and sat down on a dusty chair near the fire place.

"Do you know what I want you to do next?"

"Yes sir," he replied and nodded again, his eyes dull.

"Good," I flicked the page of my book, "But you must make sure never to harm her during this. Never let her see you complete this next task."

"Of course, sir."

I smiled wickedly. I love messing with minds.

* * *

**Confusing? Yes, I know.**

**Is Andrew a vampire?**

**How did the smell of Ellie's parent's killer get into the resturant?**

**What is he planning?**

**Sadly...I'm being banned from the world of vampires and fan fiction till New Years day becuase mum think's I'm :( So untill then...**

**I hope you all have a wonderful, awesome, lovely Christmas and a VERY Happy New Year! :D**

**Peace Out! xD**


	16. Words

**Sup Guys! How's it hangin? :)**

**I hope you all had an AWESOME Christmas and a EPIC beginning to the New Year :)**

**So, let's get right to the action :D**

* * *

_Three words that saved my life  
It wasn't complicated,  
Wasn't premeditated  
To you I'm dedicated,  
Let's go ahead and say it_

_**Three Words- Cheryl Cole

* * *

**_

**Ellie's POV**

"What do you mean that the vampire that's after El was there?" asked Sam. We were all in His and Emily's house trying to make sense of what had happened.

"I don't know," Jacob sighed, "the scent was clinging onto something…like clothes on someone's body" he rubbed my arm comfortingly.

Sam shook his head and mumbled, "It doesn't make scene!"

"Maybe he came into contact with a human at the restaurant?" Emily suggested.

"As a spy or something?" Kim asked, seated on Jared's lap.

"Or maybe the human had no idea what he was," Paul said biting into a cookie.

"But the blood sucker sounds like such a psychopath ready to kill every human in sight," Quil yawned, "Wouldn't he have killed the man right away?"

My head began to throb with a strong head ache and I groaned making everyone stop talking. Jake pulled me close to him and whispered into my ear, "I'm sorry you have to deal with this, I got you, I promise."

"I know, don't be sorry," I said looking up to him, "I just have a massive head ache and it's been a long night." He nodded understanding.

"I'm going to take Ellie home, now," he said to everyone, helping me on my feet and walking towards the door. A chorus of goodnights were said by the pack before the front door closed. We walked to the car in silence and hopped in.

"The food was sure nice there, though," I mumbled softly, sliding into Jacob's side, but Jake heard it and chuckled as he put his warm arm around my shoulders.

"We'll at least you enjoyed that," he said starting the motor.

"I enjoyed all of it," I said pulling away and grabbing his hand, "It was an amazing night and I loved every minute of it…because I was with you, Jacob Black."

He smiled at me and pushed a piece of hair away from my eyes, "I enjoyed it too," he whispered, "because I was with you and you make me the happiest person alive every second of everyday." And then he kissed me with so much passion and love I could have fainted.

…

The next day my third La Push festival since I came. I was helping out at Emily's stall where she sold muffins and jewellery that the other girls and I help make. Jake and the other guys would come later, they had to finish up a meeting.

"There you go," I said smiling at the customer that had just bought a purple beaded bracelet, "thank you,"

"Good job, Ellie!" Emily said smiling at me, "That's the 5th one you've sold today."

"Can I please have a chocolate muffin," said a familiar voice from behind us. I turned and was greeted by the face of Andrew.

"Finished up that paper work?" I asked him smiling.

"Ha ha, yeah. I'm here on a break…finally," he smiled, "you work here?"

"Yeah, I'm helping out a friend," I said turning to Emily, "Em, this is Andrew. He fell next to my table last night and sent paper work flying."

"Yeah, I tripped over an invisible string," he smirked, "It's nice to meet you Emily."

"You too Andrew," she smiled at him, "Let's hope there isn't any invisible string lying around today." We all laughed and I handed Andrew a muffin he ordered while he handed Emily the cash. "Why don't you have a break, El, you've been working hard. Rach and Kim will take over. I'll text you when I need you."

I thanked her and walked around the site with Andrew. He had just started a job at the local computer repair and programming company in Forks where he also lived in an apartment called "Sunny side Apartments"- which was pretty ironic to the location. He visits La Push regularly to see his relatives and has his visiting uncle living at his place for a few months or so. I told him some facts about me like how I was living with my uncle and aunt at La Push, I had an amazing boyfriend and things…not involving the supernatural.

Emily soon text me so I said my goodbyes to my new friend.

"We should hang out sometime…as friends," he quickly corrected himself.

"Yeah, of course," I smiled at him and exchanged details, "So I'll see you around, then."

**Andrew's POV**

I tightly held the paper with Elanora's information in my hand as I strolled towards where I was meeting him…

He will be pleased…

**Ellie's POV**

As I walked back to Emily's store, I fell face first onto the dirt. "Oh my, I'm so sorry!" said a voice of the woman that accidentally tripped me. But I wasn't paying attention to her. Everything froze and I couldn't breathe and felt numb

It was him…

It was the monster…

"You're bleeding!" gasped a voice. With that things moved normally, but I still could hardly breathe. I looked down at my arm to see a long, deep cut down my arm. "Some one help!"

"N-no," I stuttered, feeling pain shot up through my arm, "I have a friend that can help, I'm fine." I got up and stumbled away from the crowd that gathered around us. I looked around for the murderer but he was no where to be seen, so I stumbled my way to Emily's stall. Tears began to fall from my eyes

He was here. He was here. He was here.

And he could smell my blood.

"Emily!" I cried out, not caring about the people watching, "Kim! Rachel!"

"Ellie, it was about time," Rachel said popping out side and then she saw me, "What on earth ha-"

"He's here Emily," I said in the softest way I could as she pulled me into the stall and sat me down, "the killer, the monster…I saw him."

"Calm down, honey," Kim soothed, "Jake and the boys will be here, everything will be fine…"

"Ellie, Emily, we're here," shouted voices, "That was a long meeti-" My eyes locked with Jake's as he walked with the others into the store and he ran to my side. "What happened?"

"I tripped over some one and fell," I explained, trying to even out my breathing, "When I was getting up…I saw…him…"

Jake gathered me up in his arms and turned to his pack, "Look around for anything," he ordered.

Thirty minutes later my arm was wrapped in bandages and the boys came back, "We can't find any scent, this place is so crowded that we can't hold onto it…but he has been here," Seth told Jake. Jake groaned and I squeezed his hand.

"We'll be fine," I said to him, "I'll be fine…" He nodded and smiled weakly at me so I poked him, "Let's have some fun!"

Everyone looked at me worriedly but I shook it off. The last thing I wanted was everyone missing out on the festival worrying about me.

Jake chuckled and hoisted my onto his back and carried a giggling me to the carousel (or merry-go-rounds). We sat in a large sawn and after everyone else got on, the ride began to move.

"You alright?" Jake asked.

"Not…not really," I sighed, "I don't really know what to do anymore. I mean he was right in front of me…in front of everyone and no one suspected him and I felt so weak! I-I just-"

"Hey, I got you, ok?" Jake said holding me tightly, "no matter what happens."

"No matter what, " I repeated with a smile on my face, "I love you." I did, because he protects me, because he cares so much.

His eyes lit up as I said those three words, "I love you too. So, so much."

* * *

**NAWW! xD Cuteness!**

**We are so close to 100 reviews! :D SO CLOSE!**

**How were your New Year parties? **

**Any ideas?**

**Alrightly, review, fave and alert time ;D You know what to do! :)**


	17. When

**Dear Fellow Fan-fic readers\writers**

**It's been a looooong time since I have updated and I am finally back**

**My motivation for Twilight fics are gone :(**

**This chapter is just to see how many people are still reading. It there is a lot of you (lets say...4 or 5 people) I'll continue for the sake of you guys. If there isn't enough people this story will just be some random story on you favourites list that you haven't read in years and don't like anymore :O**

**So, let's see what happends :D**

**Thanks guys!**

**-Sunshine99**

**...**

**Enough of that formal stuff, lets get to the reading!  
**

_

* * *

And my own two hands, will comfort you_

_Tonight, tonight_

_Say when_

_And my own two arms will carry you_

_Tonight, tonight_

_**The Fray-Say When**_

**Ellie's POV**

"Uh, the computer is broken!" Lisa moaned loudly. I laughed silently at her as I finished putting on my swimmers.

"Really now?" Jack chuckled.

"Yeah, I was using it! And there was a flash and then there was a red light and…"

"Ok, honey, calm down," my uncle soothed her, "We can get it repaired. You can call that computer repair company thingo in Forks while we're gone."

"Yeah, I know a guy that works there," I called out to them from my room, grabbing a towel and glasses.

"Ok, if you say so," Lisa mumbled, "Don't worry, baby, mama's going to get some help."

Jack and I burst out laughing at her talking to the broken computer- poor girl. There were two horn beeping outside.

"That must be our rides," Jack said going up to kissed Lisa on the lips lovingly and then rushing out the door, "Have a great day girls!"

I said my goodbyes to Lisa and went out the door to meet Embry, Quil and Jake singing a random Lady Gaga. I shook my head and laughed at my two best friends and amazing boyfriend. I gave Jake a kiss and gave both Embry and Quil hugs.

"Where's my kiss?" Embry asked innocently and Jake chucked a tissue box at his head. We all laughed and Jake started to drive towards the beach.

This has kind of been out little thing, all of us going to the beach for the day, cliff diving, swimming in freezing cold waters, and messing around. When it was raining, we'd go to Jake's place to play video games or raid the fridge and watch movies at Emily's and Sam's. Claire came from time to time, but not today.

There wasn't much vampire action around our area for a while, ever since the festival, though a few days ago there was a random vampire scent, passing my house, but it was very fait and was probably sent by the wind.

I hopped out of the car and ran to the beach, spinning around and laughing like mad. It was sunny for the first time in a long time and felt as if I could breathe. That was the one thing I missed about Australia, the warm sunny days when you could lay down on the soft grass and sleep your worried away. I remember sleeping in the sun with my biological family. My dad snoring loudly and the comforting sound of my mother's heart beat.

"Someone's happy," Jake smirked at me when I stopped twirling and fell onto the floor watching the world spin around me.

"It's been a long time since I've seen the sun," I replied

"Yeah, things seem to be looking up!" Quil said while putting down his towel

I smiled and nodded then said "Lets go swimming!". I got up and ran towards the water. Jake came up behind me and lifted me up then began to count down while rocking me back and forth.

"5…4…3…1"

That was unexpected.

I screamed as the cold water hit my skin and jumped up.

"Cold, cold, really cold!" I squealed. I heard Embry and Quil laughing behind me so I splashed them and stuck my tongue out.

"You're forgetting that it doesn't effect us," Embry said looking proud. I pounted at them, stuck my hand into the water and got a handful of sand smeared onto their hair and face.

"Woops!" I giggled, "Got a little sand over there,"

Jake smiled at me and then whispered, "I taught you well, but you better start running."

And run I did

…

With the sun setting and Quil and Embry gone, it was just me and Jake on the beach, our backs rested on a large piece of drift wood, my head resting on his body and arms wrapped around each other. I listened to his comforting heart beat that put tears in my eyes.

Jake must have noticed because he lifted me up to look at me properly. "What's wrong, Ellie?"

I gave him a watery smile and said it was nothing but he wouldn't take it.

"It's not nothing. Tell me," he insisted

"I…I was just remembering my parents, how we used to lay in the sun and fall asleep together…like this…"

"Sweety, I-"

"I don't get depressed when I think about them anymore, Jake," I said, "I feel happy, comforted and proud. They were amazing people from what I remember and they loved me." I looked up at the sky, "They protected me and loved me."

"And they're proud of you," Jake said, taking my hand, "for what you've become, from what you've gone through."

I snuggled into his arms and breathed in. "You are amazing, you know that? You're amazing because you're always comforting me and looking after me…for listening to me even if I sound like a blubbering idiot."

"I will always be here for you, Ellie, when ever you need me there," he whispered gazing at me with loving, adoring eyes, "Just say when."

Our loving moment was broken by my mobile ringing. I groaned and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Ellie! Thank god you picked up,"_

"Jack? What's wrong?"

"_I'm at the hospital-" _I sat up straight

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"_It's Lisa, she's been injured badly. Some one broke her arms and legs and she's lost a lot of blood,"_

I couldn't breath.

"We'll be right there."

* * *

**Shock-ness! xO**

**How could this have happened!**

**I know, it's short...remember I just want to see how many people are still reading so I can decide whether to continue or not.**

**So If you are reading...please review and say: I'm still reading, so you better continue or I won't give you any virtual cookies! :D**

**Or something along those lines xD**

**Cya later! :P**

**Ps- You vampire diary fans...I just relised how alike this is to the show O.o Ugh...that''s a little bit of a problem...any ideas on what I should change to make it compleatly different?**


	18. Stop

**Aw Shucks Guys :D**

**Your review made me the happiest girl in the world! I didn't know so many people would be still reading this! xD I'm so lucky to have such awesome readers! Thanks guys!**

**Lets get the ball rolling :P  
**

**

* * *

Ellie's POV**

"Jack!" I called out to my uncle who had his head between his hands, "Jack! Oh my gosh!" I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him. I have never seen him so broken before. He was shaking and moaning out cries next to Sam and Emily who were trying to comfort him the best they could. "Oh, Jack, I just can't believe…I just…"

"I…I know, El," he said softly.

Jake who came up next to me and grabbed my hand and rubbed it softly, then lead me to the seats opposite Jack, Sam and Em to sit down.

"The guys are going to check around your house for anything suspicious," Jake whispered to me and I nodded back numbly. He gave me a look of concern and then said, "It'll be alright, Ellie. I promise."

I tried to give him a genuine smile, but failed miserably. He shook his head and squeezed my hand.

"Sir, you may see your wife now," a doctor said while walking towards Jack, "She's in a stable condition and is still sleeping. Family only" Jack nodded and walked to the room, but he turned around and motioned me to follow him.

"Go on," Jake urged, "Go see her. I'll be right here." I mouthed a thank you in reply and followed after Jack to Lisa's room.

I walked in to see a lifeless aunt and an almost lifeless uncle. The room was filled with the silence apart from to constant beeping from the monitor. There were so many wires attached to her body. I felt like I was about to crack and ball my eyes out, but I couldn't. I just stood there and watched her wondering…

Why would someone do this?

Who would possibly be so horrible?

And then it hit me

No

I ran out of the room and towards Jake. He looked up confused. "Ellie…what's wr-"

"Who else would have done this?" I hissed, bitting back tears, "Who else would be so evil and hurt someone like that, someone that was close to me?"

"Ellie…"

"It was him, Jake. It was the monster."

"She's awake!" cried out a voice from Lisa's room, breaking silence between Jake and I. Some nurses came into the room to see Lisa.

"Jacob!" called out a voice from the hall. It was Embry, motioning him over with a sad look in his eyes. Behind him were Quil and Seth with the same expression. Jake nodded and got up.

"Well, I guess we'll find out the answer now," he sighed, "Go see Lisa, I'll talk to you soon."

I groaned and walked back to the room where Lisa was.

"Ellie! You're here," she grinned at me but I could tell she was forcing it.

"Lisa, it's about time you woke up," I smiled softly at her and she chuckled

"Well, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. I'll remember to wake up earlier from my comas for you,"

She still had her humour. That's a good sign.

Jack rolled his eyes at her and kissed her head, "You sure you're ok?"

"Yes, yes. I'm fine, honey, honest. Not to hot, not to cold, the beds not that lumpy, I'm not hungry or thirsty, I remember everyone's names and know what you did last summer and the last time I checked, Elvis Presley still hasn't rose from the dead and taken over the world with his rock and roll."

"Yup, I think she's all good," I approved.

"See, El thinks I'm sane,"

"Well…not really sane, but…"

"If I could move, I would hit you," she play glared at me.

"So this all has a positive side after all!"

"Ellie! You're so mean!"

Jack laughed at our childishness. I was glad that we didn't bring up what happened to her.

There was a knock at the door and Jake, Embry, Quil and Seth walked in. Jake had his normal smile on and greeted Jack then turned to Lisa. Seth explained that Emily and Sam went home.

"Lisa, it's was about time you woke up," he smiled at her

"Oh god, you two are the perfect couple!" she exclaimed and Jake grinned

"I know right," he said, putting his arms around me. We all laughed but it died down quickly.

"What happened? What did you find?" I asked the three boys standing near the door.

"It…It was the scent of the killer," Quil said looking down

"Oh…oh god,"

"His name is William Scott," Lisa said almost automatically. We all turned to her in surprise, "He…he came in side after Andrew, the repair man left. He was with these other men,"

"Lisa,"

"And he told me to tell you not to protect Ellie or he'll make everyone suffer around her…"

I collapsed onto the floor and began to cry.

He…he couldn't…why…how…

"Ellie…" Jake said softly while touching me on the shoulder. I pushed his hand away, got up and ran.

Lisa's POV

Everyone watched El leave in sadness. Jacob looked so distressed as he paced the room.

"What should we do?"

"Should we follow her?"

"No, give her some time."

"Poor girl."

I wanted to tell them everything, but something stopped me

He stopped me

_There was a knock at the door. I smiled happily to myself. It was either Jake on his break or the computer man that would come to fix my baby. Both equally good…_

_I'm joking, I thought to Jack in my head, as if he could hear me, You're way better, Jackie._

_I put down my cup of coffee and walked towards the door and opened it to reveal a man waiting patiently wearing a hat and t-shirt saying "Rob's computer repair and programming business" and a name tag with the name Andrew written on it._

"_I've come to fix a broken computer," he said smiling friendly, but there was something in his eyes saying otherwise._

"_Of course, come in and I'll lead you too it," I smiled back at him and moved to the side for him to enter. He came in and I closed the door behind him. "I don't think I could have lasted another minute with out it. It was driving me crazy!" I said to the man, "Me and that old thing are basically inseparable. My niece thinks I'm crazy." _

_Andrew chuckled softly and nodded. We came the computer and I said, "Well, here you are! I'll be in the kitchen," And left him to do his work._

_A couple of minutes later he called out, "Lisa, I finished with your computer,"_

_Funny, I thought as I stood up and began to walk to the computer room, I didn't tell him my name._

"_That was quick," I said back to him._

"_Yeah, It was just a wired that was broken, as if it's been cut," he said in the room just infront of where I stood, "Easily replaced."_

"_Thank you," I said coming in to the room and faced him, "Now I ca-"_

_Some one grabbed me from behind and wrapped it hand around my mouth. I let out a muffled scream and he pushed me down._

"_Allow me to introduce my self," said a voice coming from the corner of the room, "I'm Wiliam Scott. I'm a vampire and the killed of your niece's mother and father."_

_I gasped and turned to see his face, but he was hidden by a shadow._

"_I'm sorry, I have to do this to you, sweet Lisa, but I have to send a message to all of you, especially Elanora and that stupid pack…" he growled pacing. He stopped and clicked his fingers. The person who was holding me pushed me towards him roughly and held my head up. William looked into my eyes with his blood red ones and whispered, "Tell all of the people ready to risk their lives for a silly girl that I will make her life miserable without laying a finger on her. I always win."_

_He began to walk towards the window, "Oh, and before I forget," and then he was right in my face, his eyes locked on mine again, "Don't tell anyone Andrew here was involved. I want him to be trusted…You are to treat him like a friend and make him apart of your family. Make everyone trust him."_

_As he walked out I could just hear him mumble "They have no idea what I have in store for them…no idea what so ever…She's mine."

* * *

_

**AHH! And the ball stopped rolling :O  
**

**Hope this chap didn't give alot away, because it seemed to me like it did O.o**

**Hope you liked it! Your reviews gave me heaps of energy to write this one up so...thanks again! xD**

**Moving on...**

**YAY! See yous next chap! Remember to review!  
**


	19. Arms

** Hello my lovelies...it's been ages, huh? :)**

**You maybe wondering why I never up date this story...**

**Explaination (aka- my excuse) is at the bottom of the story**

**WOO! READING! xD**

* * *

_I remember feeling like this part of us would never change_

_Anything we have known_

_Anything we've forgotten_

_In the rain, in the dark we'll lay_

_In the your arms in your arms I'll stay_

_**Kina Grannis-In Your Arms**_

* * *

I felt nothing.

Absolutely nothing

I felt empty

Nothing was there

Nothing

Nothing

Nothing

I breathed deeply, pulling the grass under my hands.

Why was he doing this? Why does he want me! Why is it me? Why must he hurt the ones near me? Why won't he stop!

"Ellie?"

I looked up at his kind yet sad smile and I broke down into more tears. He pulled me towards his body and held me together.

"I'm so, so sorry," he said, his voice cracking slightly, "I'm so sorry you have to go through this. I want it to stop. I hate seeing you like this, El, it's killing me."

I squeezed into him tighter, "Don't let me go Jake, please."

"I will never ever do that, El…never."

…

We walked all the way to Emily's and Sam's house holding hands and not saying a word to one another. I think we were both too scared to say anything…well I was…

Once we arrived at the house we noticed it was deadly silent. "Maybe they aren't here?" I wondered out loud. Jake nocked on the door and it was answered by Embry who gave me a sad smile.

Oh great, I could just tell what the other guys faces would be like…

We walked to the living room and as expected, they all gave me a pitiful, sad smile.

"Guys, it's ok," I pasted on a smile, "It's totally fine," it totally wasn't, "We'll make it through right?"

Jake squeezed my hand, "Yeah, we will."

I pulled Jake to a nearby seat and played with his hands, "So what's the plan?"

"Yeah," Jared said, "We can't just wait for something to happen or for him to pop up."

"I agree, what should we do Jake?" Quil asked the guy by my side who was deep in thought.

"I think we should increase patrols a little," Jake said finally, "We can't let him slip past us again."

Leah rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure, let's keep defending her and risk others getting hurt, great idea, Jakey." Jake growled at Leah and she put her hands up in surrender, "Just stating the facts you know."

"We'll end him before he touches someone else," Jake snarled standing up, showing his dominance to the pack, "he won't get away with all he has done."

The pack suddenly burst into yelling and jeering on what they would do to the monster once they got him.

I moved away from the group and went for a walk to First Beach. As I was walking I heard footsteps behind me and smacked my forehead

IDIOT! The monster is out there and you decide to take a walk on your own? Smart Ellie, smart.

I slowly turned around and saw not the monster, but Jake.

"Boo," he said grinning at me, "Did you think you could leave without anyone noticing in a house full of werewolves that could hear your heart beat?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and continued my journey to the beach. I lied down on the sand looking up at the dark cloudy sky and Jake soon lied down as well and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey" I began, "Maybe Leah's right…maybe I should give my-"

"No," Jake cut me off, "Don't say it, don't even think it."

"Jacob…"

"Ellie, I am going to protect you," he said sitting up and looking down at me, "I promised you, remember? No matter what, we'll make it through."

"But, Jake I-" and yet again he cut me off, but not with words.

He kissed me long and sweetly, holding my face with his large warm hands. When we separated lips, he continued to hold my face so I was looking up at his chocolate eyes that I loved so much.

"We will make it through," he said, "I love you so much and we'll make it through," he lied back down and held me again, "Just don't give up on me."

"I won't, I promise," I said gently, "Just…keep me in your arms."

And then the night filled the skies and the rain began to fall, but we didn't move and Jake kept his promise

He never let me go

* * *

**I love that song 3 You guys neeeeeed to listen to it, ok? :)**

**Any way, the reason why I don't upload is because...**

**I really don't know why I don't :P**

**Maybe I don't like where it's going or I have no idea how to continue...**

**So, yeah! Thats my excuse..uh...the reason I mean :)**

**Thanks guys :D If you read this, it means you're still kinda reading the story! YAY!**

**Merry (delayed) Christmas and Happy New Year from me!**

**BRING ON 2012! xD**


	20. Ring

**Uhmm..hi...guys **

**It's been a while..hehe..**

**Well, here you go!**

***gives you the chapter then runs away***

* * *

_There's a shop down the street_

_Where they sell plastic rings_

_for a quarter a piece, I swear it_

_Yeah, I know that it's cheap_

_Not like gold in your dreams_

_But I hope that you'll still wear it_

**_The Cab-Endlessly_**

* * *

I frowned at my reflection in the bathroom's mirror.

Ick...

My hair was in knots, my skin was a pasty white and there were big, dark bags under my eyes. I hadn't been getting much sleep with all the horrors going on. It had been a two weeks and a bit since the whole incident happened and Lisa had come home the other day and was resting it up.

Walking back into my room, I flumped back onto my bed and watched the rain trickle down the window pain. The weather out there looked horrible with all that wind and crackling thunder. I couldn't help but wonder if Jake was ok.

Jacob Black

Yet again, we had been separated for a while. He was been busy with patrols and I had been busy fussing over Lisa. I killed to be away from him, it was part of the reason I felt disgusting- a bit part. I know that being in a relationship with a shape shifter alpha while being threatened by an evil guy isn't the smoothest and of course I should get used to the long-time spans we spend apart, but I just can't deal with it.

I glanced at my phone that was placed on my bedside table, but restricted myself from picking it up. I had been obsessed with looking at my phone every 5 seconds to see if he had called or texted, but I'm always let down with no little message.

_Jake…I miss you…_

_"I'm and angel with a shot gun_

_fighting till' the wars won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me ba-"_

In a flash, my hand grabbed the phone, pressed answer and held it to my ear.

"Ellie?"

I felt like crying, but I held myself together, "J-Jake."

"Oh El, I've missed you like crazy," he spoke softly, his voice sounding tired

"I've missed you insanely then," I said, trying to lighten up.

I heard him chuckle, "Impossible…"

I smiled, hearing him laugh brought relief to my craving for it. But I craved more than just hearing his voice. I wanted to breathe in his musky scent, I wanted to feel the surprisingly softness of his skin, I wanted to hear his voice whispering to me with his hot breath tickling the back of my ear…

I wanted to be with him so badly…

**Jakes POV**

I sat her down and went to get her a blanket from her room after seeing her shivering. God, I was so dumb. I didn't relise that we were out there for so long.

I quickly entered the room and spotted her favourite purple blanket on her bed, but that wasn't the only thing that caught my attention.

On her bedside table there were two pictures; One of us together on the beach, close together, probably taken on the welcoming party for her, and the other was a picture of a little girl wearing a blue frilly dress, a woman and a man, holding each other in a park.

"Jake?"

"Oh, coming El," I called back walking out of the room, but glancing back at the two pictures

I returned back to where she was and instantly felt terrible for leaving her. I covered her shivering body with the blanket, sat next to her and held her as she watched the television.

I came to the obvious conclusion that the family in that picture were her real family. I inwardly chuckled; she was an adorable kid when she was younger…

I looked down at the beautiful, snuggled up girl in my arms and moved my hand to my pocket to feel if what I was going to give her was still there…

"El, I've got something for you," I mumbled out, suddenly getting nervous.

Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at me and I swallowed. "What is it, Jake?"

"It's nothing big or anything. I just saw it and I thought of you and you might not like it, but hopefully you will and-"

"Jake," she giggled and my heart leaped, "Just show me it."

I pulled out a thick plastic ring and inside of it were little roses and vines.

"It's not gold or silver, but-"

She silenced me from ranting again by kissing my lips, "Jake, it's beautiful." She took the ring and slid it onto one her of her fingers.

I breathed a sigh of relief and kissed her head, "You're beautiful and I'm so glad I'm with you again."

She snuggled close into my body and softly said, "I am too."

* * *

**Yes, I know it's been AGES, but I am slowly moving away from the world of Twilight (if not already far, far away)**

**And I know a few of you guys are still reading this, as well as my other story, Charlotte**

**And I am sorry**

**and in advance too.**

**Because I doubt I'm going to update in a while, but we'll see**

**Any way, I hope you liked this fluffy chapter :D Review if you can xD**

**Oh and we must think of a couple name for them..hmm...Janora?**

**BUH BYE MAH LOVELIES x3**

**(Oh and the song used for Ellie's ringtone is Angel With a Shotgun by The Cab**

**Go check out both of the songs, they're both awesome!)**


End file.
